<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey, Alpha! by zation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891875">Hey, Alpha!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation'>zation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#lovewins, Alpha Cas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Badass Dean, Because of Reasons, Blow Jobs, Bold Dean, Bottom Dean, Cas in Glasses, Cas' family are kinda shitty, Coming In Pants, Confident Dean, Dating, Dean in Panties, Dean's family is awesome, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Family Dinners, Foot Jobs, Grinding, Healthy Communication, Insecure Cas, Kinda, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Making Love, Mating, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, POV Dean, POV switch, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rut Sex, Scenting, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shower Sex, Shy Cas, Slick sex, Top Cas, True Mates, be prepared to hate michael, but only in the physical sense lol, can you believe it???, cas loves dean's slick, dean blows cas' mind, dean rides cas, lots of the sex, michael is such an ass..., pov Cas, presenting, they do other stuff too I swear, topping from the bottom dean, wow that's a lot of sex tags, yes between our boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has always been considered too meek and timid to be what people call a real Alpha. Dean, on the contrary, has always been looked at as too bold and presumptuous to be a proper Omega.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Cas is clearly Dean’s Alpha, any idiot can see that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow I almost thought I wouldn't be able to get this chapter up today on account of me basically having no internet... Thank fuck for the hotspot function on phones! 🤣<br/>Anyway, prepare yourself for a roller-coaster of shy as fuck alpha!Cas being seduced by bold as fuck omega!Dean, this is gonna be a wild ride!</p><p>As always, all my devotion to my beautiful beta, BeeCas, without whom A LOT would never have happened 💖💖💖</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Or that brunette?”</p><p>Gabriel whistles at Balthazar’s suggestion. “I see, I see. Or look at the curves of <em>that</em> Omega.”</p><p>Balthazar tuts. “What I wouldn’t do to be the bench he’s sitting on.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gabriel sounds wistful. “Oh shit, or look at <em>that</em> red-head.”</p><p>“Hell yes,” Balthazar looks smug. “Do you think the carpet matches the drapes?”</p><p>“Hard to tell from this distance but I think it’s natural, so yeah.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t mind me a piece of that.”</p><p>“Definitely. Or—”</p><p>“Okay, you know what?” Castiel presses his lips together when his friends turn to look at him with surprised eyes. “It’s really unseemly of you to stand here and talk about them like this. They’re <em>people</em>, not objects.”</p><p>The two Betas share a look and Castiel hunches in on himself. Here it comes, he thinks self-deprecatingly, the sighs and the huffs about their boring friend. Hell, he’s an <em>Alpha</em>, if anyone should want to check out all the new students it should be him, right?</p><p>Wrong. Castiel has never been that kind of Alpha. He’s not loud or boisterous. He doesn’t posture or demand any kind of attention. In fact, he shies away from it, and he’s scorned for it. He looks down at his messenger bag and pretends he has to correct the straps, face burning with shame at his inappropriate outburst.</p><p>“Relax, Cassie,” Gabriel says slowly and Castiel knows his friend is only trying to mitigate his faux pas but it still kind of hurts. They’ve been friends since kindergarten, Castiel just wishes Gabriel would be on his side at least <em>once</em>. “This is what the meet-and-greets are about, people socializing. Besides, it’s not hurting anyone.”</p><p>Castiel supposes that’s true but he still can’t really let it go. “This isn’t an opportunity to pick up potential l-lovers,” he pushes his black-rimmed glasses higher up on his nose, hating himself for stumbling on that word. He’s 22 for Christ’s sake, it’s embarrassing that he’s not only a virgin but can’t even speak about sex without turning beet red. “The university throws these events so we as senior students can offer assistance to the freshmen.”</p><p>“Oh I’m gonna offer assistance alright,” Balthazar drawls and nods his head to a group of people that just walked into the big auditorium where KU is hosting this start-of-the-year event. “Look at what the cat just dragged in.”</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Gabriel chuckles. Castiel ducks his head again, the f-word making him feel squirmy. He’s not against cussing but that word in particular always makes him so <em>hot</em>. “They all look like they hit every branch on the beauty tree.”</p><p>The comment makes Castiel sneak a peek despite himself. Sure, he thinks Gabriel and Balthazar’s behavior is deplorable but he’s not celibate and what he sees takes his breath away. It’s a small group of people, all very pretty just as Gabriel suggested, but the one at the very front is breath-taking. He has a wide grin, teeth white and straight, hair a sandy brown, body lean and tall, broad-shouldered and slightly bowed legs as if he came straight out of Castiel’s cowboy fantasies.</p><p>Castiel feels a little weak in the knees when he watches the man laugh with his friends and he nearly misses Balthazar’s comment.</p><p>“Holy shit, the one leading them. What do you think? Alpha?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Gabriel mumbles thoughtfully. “He’s very graceful.”</p><p>Castiel has never hated being an Alpha more than he does in that moment. There are a lot of things he dislikes with his subgender, ruts and his Beta brother’s resentment are amongst the top five, but if being an Alpha could potentially ruin his chances with someone like that man then he wishes with all his might he could just start over in life.</p><p>Hell, who is he kidding? It’s not like a man like that would go for Castiel anyway…</p><p>“Yeah, but some Alphas are,” Balthazar counters. “And besides, look at Cassie. Not all Alphas are the same.”</p><p>Castiel looks down again, just in time to miss how the man stops and snaps his head in their direction. Castiel wishes he could just leave but he’d promised he would stay at least until eight to help out and he doesn’t like to go back on his word. That doesn’t make him a pushover who can’t stand up for himself like his brother says, it makes him a man of principles. He thinks.</p><p>“Yeah I guess, but—oh shit,” Gabriel smacks Castiel on the arm to get his attention. “Look alive, soldier.”</p><p>Castiel frowns at his friend but immediately turns his head when the scent of <em>Omega—interested Omega—happy Omega</em> reaches his sensitive nose. He watches with big eyes as the handsome man approaches him, smiling widely.</p><p>An Omega, the man is <em>an</em> <em>Omega</em>.</p><p>“Hi!” he says cheerfully, his voice deep and rich, and offers up his hand in greeting. “I’m Dean.”</p><p>Castiel just gapes at him and before he can move, Gabriel cuts in-between, grabbing the hand to shake it. “Hey there, I’m Gabriel and this is Balthazar. We’re here with Cassie to represent the—”</p><p>“Your name is Cassie?” the Omega—Dean—barely spares Gabriel a glance and only shakes his hand quickly before turning all his attention back to Castiel.</p><p>“A-actually it’s, um, Castiel…” he trails off and looks down at the floor, mortified with his stuttering.</p><p>Dean is absolutely stunning and he’s an <em>Omega</em> and Castiel is an <em>Alpha</em> and maybe—no, he squeezes his eyes shut when he feels Dean move, he shouldn’t think like that because Dean is obviously out of his league and probably leaving right now.</p><p>“Castiel, huh?” oh my God, Dean is somehow <em>closer</em> and Castiel can’t breathe. Dean’s scent wraps tantalizingly around him and he’s holding the strap to his messenger bag so hard his knuckles turn white. “Sounds kinda exotic.”</p><p>“It’s biblical,” he peeps and wants to punch himself. “You can call me Cas, if-if you want to.”</p><p>But why would he want to? It’s not like they’re going to be friends. Oh God, Castiel is so <em>stupid</em>.</p><p>“Sounds good,” Dean murmurs and Castiel only now dares to peek up at him. He’s standing so close it startles Castiel. “There you are,” Dean grins, eyes glinting and oh, they’re so beautiful. Green and absolutely sparkling with mischief. “You’re fucking handsome.”</p><p>“I am?”</p><p>Dean huffs out a chuckle, the sound rich and alluring and Castiel all but crumbles against the wall behind his back when a wave of arousal washes over him. It’s obvious to him that Dean can smell it and he kind of wants to die, until the Omega steps in and leans over him, one hand on the wall over Castiel’s head. It becomes startlingly obvious that Dean’s about Castiel’s height, if not taller, and that is for some reason very erotic to Castiel.</p><p>“Best Alpha I’ve ever seen,” he pokes his tongue out to wet his lips and good Lord… “Or smelled. Wanna go on a date?” Dean’s own scent is saturated with attraction and it makes Castiel’s head swim.</p><p>“A d-date?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean’s grin is more seductive now and he crowds into Castiel’s space. “You, me, dinner,” he rakes his eyes up and down Castiel’s body. “For starters.”</p><p>Castiel has never wanted anything so much in his entire life. “Friday okay?” he squeaks and Dean grins wider, more happy than seductive now, and reaches up to pluck one of the pens Castiel has in his breast pocket.</p><p>He takes a step back, grabbing one of Castiel’s hands to write a number on the back. “Friday at seven sounds good. Text me, okay?”</p><p>Castiel has never initiated a text conversation with a stranger in his life. “Y-yeah, I can, I can do that… I—” he gulps and there’s just no way Dean doesn’t catch Castiel’s nervous scent.</p><p>The Omega looks up, holds Castiel’s eyes for a moment, and then smiles sweetly. “Or I’ll get hold of your number and text you, whichever is fine. Can’t wait to talk to you, Alpha.”</p><p>Castiel remains standing pressed to the wall, hand out, as Dean turns with a last appreciative look and walks back to his friends. He has a hard time calming his racing heart and his breathing is choppy for several moments.</p><p>“Holy fucking hell,” Balthazar laughs after a long moment and Cas turns big eyes on him. “That was the best goddamn thing I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Gabriel claps Castiel on the shoulder, smirking. “I guess it would take an unconventional Omega to bring you out of your shell, man. Congratulations.”</p><p>Castiel is still too shaken to answer but he manages a wobbly smile, feeling both happy and nervous at this turn of events.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> “So we were thinking about going out Friday.”</p><p>“Can’t,” Dean grins at Jo, one of his best and oldest friends. “Got a hot date.”</p><p>“Oh right,” she shakes her head fondly. “Still can’t believe you hooked up with someone at the freaking meet-and-greet, you’re so <em>lewd</em>.”</p><p>“You’re just mad you missed it.”</p><p>Jo snorts, her Beta scent full of amusement. “The meet-and-greet or you picking up dudes left and right?”</p><p>They turn a corner, on their way to Dean’s dorm room so he can change clothes before they go out with their new study group. Classes ended just a few minutes ago and though they’re only on their second week of university they already have their hands full with assignments and papers. Dean loves it, ever since he was little he’s been wanting to study biomechanics and though it’s been tough getting here he couldn’t be happier. That dad had even saved enough to pay for a dorm room is just icing on the cake. </p><p>Dean loves his Alpha dad and younger brother but it’s nice to get out of the house and spread his wings for a while. Especially considering that Dean’s always been a bit promiscuous, so getting away from dad’s overprotective eye is a great perk.</p><p>“For your <em>information</em>,” Dean enunciates, making Jo giggle. “I had planned to pick up all the phone numbers in the room but instead I only gave out mine.”</p><p>“To the whole room?”</p><p>“No,” he rolls his eyes. “To this one Alpha, but I fucking swear Harvelle, I don’t need anyone else.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Don’t sound so surprised,” he sniffs, making her laugh at him. “He’s a catch. Might be the one.”</p><p>“Oh my,” Jo sounds mildly impressed and yeah, she should be. Dean isn’t exaggerating. </p><p>“Yeah, so you’ll excuse me if I can’t make it on Friday.”</p><p>“I hear you,” she purses her lips in thought. “You know, I saw a pretty cute Alpha in the quad yesterday.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>She hums. “Striking blue eyes, bed hair, kinda nerdy-looking but in a cute way and get this,” she giggles again. “He had pens in his breast pocket. Such a grandpa.”</p><p>Dean stops, one hand on her shoulder to halt her too. “That’s mine.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Dean leans in and hisses in her face. “That’s Cas and he ain’t for you.”</p><p>He of course knows nothing of Castiel aside from how he looks and his subgender, but Dean had caught a whiff of the Alpha’s scent clean across the room and he had <em>known</em>. That Alpha is his and Dean will shiv anyone who gets in-between. Hell, he was in the cheerleading team all through high school, he’s strong enough to throw a guy or girl and he will, if they try to touch <em>his</em> Alpha.</p><p>Jo looks at him with surprise and then starts laughing. “Okay, jeez Winchester, calm down.”</p><p>“I will not,” Dean says indignantly and walks up to his room, opening the door. “And I won’t share.”</p><p>“Share what?”</p><p>Charlie, Dean’s Omega roommate swivels on her desk chair, smiling at them as they enter the room.</p><p>“My date.”</p><p>“Well duh,” she rolls her eyes. Dean didn’t know her before he started KU but they’re already thick as thieves.</p><p>“Oh hell no,” Jo exclaims and closes the door. Dean just ignores her and goes for his closet. “You can’t just claim the cutest Alpha <em>and</em> the best roommate.”</p><p>Charlie visibly perks up at this and Dean can feel her scent change into a poof of happiness. “Have we met?”</p><p>“No,” Jo offers up her hand and they shake. “I’m Jo, Dean’s best friend blah blah. And you’re <em>the</em> Charlie Bradbury, you got in on a scholarship, your SATs are through the roof.”</p><p>“I…” Charlie glances at Dean, obviously flustered but still just as happy. “I didn’t know that was public knowledge.”</p><p>“Awesome news travel fast,” Dean grins as he hops into his best pair of jeans. Not because he’s hoping to attract attention anymore, not when he has Cas, but more out of habit. Or maybe because he hopes to bump into Cas and get a chance to show off his ass. It’s anyone’s guess. “Anyway, Charlie Jo, Jo Charlie.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Jo says sweetly, and Dean can see Charlie eyeing his friend.</p><p>“So what’s this about sharing Dean’s date, then?” she asks semi-casually and Dean has to turn his back to hide his smirk.</p><p>“Nothing,” Jo waves it off with a laugh. “I just saw this handsome Alpha today and apparently he’s Dean’s or whatever. Which I mean, good for Dean, that guy was really good-looking.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know,” Charlie mumbles, tone sweet. “I’m more into perky Beta women myself.”</p><p>Jo is openly checking out Charlie just as Dean turns back. “Is that so?” she asks, voice suggestive and scent changing to match Charlie’s increasingly interested one.</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Dean interrupts, amused. “You’re both single, attractive people, you can exchange phone numbers later or better yet, I’ll provide them,” he grabs Jo’s elbow lightly, turning her to the door. “Now let’s not be late, Harvelle.”</p><p>She just snorts and walks out, Dean lingering for a moment to give Charlie a wink, which she returns with a grin. Hell, first Dean finds himself a gorgeous Alpha and now his best friend might get a chance to go on a hot date too, Dean had always known going to college would be a blast. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean is of course the one to text Castiel first but to Castiel’s credit he had <em>tried</em>. He’d opened the texting app at least ten times and started writing only to delete it, knowing it all sounded boring and desperate. At least he has managed to save Dean’s contact in his phone.</p><p>How the Omega found out Castiel’s number is beyond him but he’s immensely glad he did. Dean seems scrappy, Castiel will give him that. Later, after he had left Castiel standing there, a sweaty mess, Gabriel and Balthazar had teased Castiel relentlessly about his behavior and they had not failed to mention that he would have to be the one to take the first step since he had neglected to give the Omega his number. Castiel is glad Dean seems to understand him and had salvaged the situation all on his own. </p><p>Castiel’s texting is clunky and inexperienced but he loves what little he can learn of the Omega through these snippets and he can barely wait until Friday.</p><p>“Cassie, are you even paying attention?” </p><p>Castiel looks up at his mother, the whole family gathered around the table and all staring at him. </p><p>“No, mother,” he mumbles and pockets his phone, feeling shame as his father tuts disapprovingly at him.</p><p>“Really, what’s so important anyway?” Michael, Castiel’s older Beta brother asks condescendingly. “Got a hot date?”</p><p>Michael and father chuckle at his, the joke being that Castiel is too much of a prude to date, which isn’t true. If Castiel had found someone who smelled like <em>Dean</em> before this week he would have both dated and had sex long ago. Sometimes he wonders if he’s a hopeless romantic or simply stupid.</p><p>“Actually,” he has to clear his throat when his voice breaks on that one word. “Actually, I have. A date,” he looks up to meet the shocked eyes of his family, their Beta scents thick with disbelief. Castiel nervously rights his glasses. “On Friday.”</p><p>“No you don’t,” mother snorts and goes back to eating. “You haven’t had a date your whole life.”</p><p>Castiel feels new shame burn through him. “Well I do. With an Omega,” he swallows and feels a rush of pride when he remembers Dean. “He’s called Dean and he’s stunning.”</p><p>“Oh my God, Cassie,” Michael groans and hides his face in his hands for a moment. “How stupid are you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Mother looks almost sympathetic; father has started eating again and keeps his eyes on his plate.</p><p>“He’s <em>stunning</em>? Since when has a stunning Omega agreed to go on a date with you?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Castiel mumbles to his plate. “I’ve never asked one before.”</p><p>“That’s exactly my point!” Michael exclaims and Castiel jerks, hunching in on himself.</p><p>“For your information, Dean asked <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“Cassie,” Michael claps him on the shoulder, too hard to be brotherly and Castiel shies away from the touch as best he can, trapped in his seat at the Novak dinner table. “He’s obviously playing a prank on you. Might even be a pledge thing for a fraternity.”</p><p>“Yes,” mother agrees too fast for Castiel’s liking. “And I won’t have my son being made into a laughingstock, you won’t go on any date with this Omega.”</p><p>Castiel stares at his brother and mother and then rises on shaky legs. “I won’t sit here and hear you slander Dean. I’m 22, I can do what I want.”</p><p>Mother throws up her hands in defeat. “Clearly he’s already got you wrapped around his finger. Say something,” she snaps the last part at their patriarch, slapping him on his arm. </p><p>Father looks up at Castiel, eyes unreadable. “Don’t expect too much, son.”</p><p>Castiel is too angry to speak and he’s shaking from fury by the time he slams his bedroom door. Dean isn’t toying with him, Castiel knows this, the Omega’s scent had been too sincere for it all to be a rouse played for laughs. Right? </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>By the time Friday rolls around Castiel has worked himself into a ball of nerves. Is Dean actually interested in him? Or is he playing a joke on an obviously nerdy Alpha? The thoughts have been haunting him but thankfully enough he has managed to keep his crazy out of his already lacking text messages to the Omega. </p><p>To be honest, neither his friends nor family have been any help either. Gabriel and Balthazar have been somewhat supportive in that they don’t think Dean is playing a prank on him, but they have kept up an incessant string of sex jokes that make Castiel both hot under the collar and nervous. And Michael has been a pain in the ass. Seriously, the Beta has a job and has long since moved out of the family house, Castiel doesn’t understand how he has so much free time to stick around just to poke at Castiel. </p><p>He leaves the house almost an hour too early but that’s got less to do with his nerves and more to do with the fact that Michael kept making fun of his choice of clothes. Also, he has to take the bus to Henry T’s Bar and Grill, a venue Dean easily had picked when asked, and he doesn’t trust the public transportation with something so important. It’s not that Castiel doesn’t drive, he has a license, but he doesn’t have a car. And of course, mother and father decided to take the only car and drive to some friends tonight of all nights. Castiel decides not to think about it but it irks him that they did that when he <em>knows</em> that they normally spend every Friday night at home watching game shows. </p><p>This is the first time he has needed the car for something other than school or work and it’s honestly kind of hurtful how they’re treating him. Father barely believes Castiel has a date at all and mother “just doesn’t want to see you hurt, baby”. Well, Castiel will show them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite leaving so early he manages to be late because buses are the work of the devil and Castiel wishes he were the kind of Alpha who had the guts to stand up to idiots. He ends up running the last few blocks and feels his stomach knot itself when he sees Dean already standing outside Henry T’s, phone in hand as if he’s checking the time or maybe texting someone. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” he blurts when he stops beside Dean, out of breath and sweaty. Well, he supposes it doesn’t matter what clothes he wore now, he probably looks disgusting either way. “The bus, it was—”</p><p>“You smell fucking awesome,” Dean interrupts and when Castiel looks at him he sees the Omega’s pupils blowing out as he obviously scents the air between them. </p><p>Castiel’s tongue clicks when he swallows, and he has to stave off a sudden gush of arousal that blossoms in him. No one has really affected him like Dean does, Castiel gets warm just texting with the Omega, and to see him so blatantly checking out Castiel does incredible things to his inner Alpha. Take <em>that</em>, all non-believers, Dean <em>is</em> here for Castiel.</p><p>“Really?” he mumbles, conscious of his hands. He wants to put them on Dean, especially when the Omega steps in closer. Instead he rights his glasses. “I’m all sweaty.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean’s voice is almost breathless. “Did you run here or what—” he blinks several times, seemingly regaining his senses and to Castiel’s great disappointment Dean steps back, putting appropriate distance between them. “Right, you said something about a bus?”</p><p>Well, Castiel supposes the distance is for the best anyway, people walking by them are giving him strange looks and he’s actually happy that Dean wants to hear what he has to say, even if it’s something uninteresting.</p><p>“Yes, my parents had the car, so I had to take the bus. It was late and,” he stops himself, looking down when he hears his own words. “I live with my parents,” he mumbles, mortified because what kind of Alpha is he? Still a little baby who can’t support himself? Castiel wishes he were literally anyone else but him right now.</p><p>“Cool,” Dean says brightly when Castiel doesn’t continue. “I was gonna do that too, because you know dorms are expensive and shit,” he’s grinning when Castiel looks up at him, eyes wide. “But it turned out that the old man had stashed some extra money just in case.”</p><p>Castiel wants to hug him. And kiss him, and-and maybe explore, and—</p><p>“Thank you,” he says sincerely, fingers twitching with his need to at least take Dean’s hand. “Most people make fun of me.”</p><p>“Idiots,” Dean snorts and grabs Castiel’s wrist. “Anyway, come on, I’m starving, and they have freaking awesome burgers here,” he stops and turns to look thoughtfully at Castiel. “You… eat burgers, right?”</p><p>The words “I’ll eat anything you tell me to eat” are at the tip of Castiel’s tongue but he swallows them down because he knows that’s not true, not in the long run, and he finds himself wanting this to last beyond tonight. Instead, the truth seems more prudent.</p><p>“It’s my favorite food.”</p><p>More prudent <em>and</em> obviously something that pleases Dean. Castiel doesn’t see what’s wrong with that, not when Dean smiles with his whole being and his scent grows heavy with satisfaction. </p><p>They get a secluded table and Dean seems mightily pleased about that. The table is small, only for two people, and their feet knock together when they take their seats. Dean grins and leaves his right foot against Castiel’s, which makes Castiel blush like the virgin he is. </p><p>Dean clearly attempts small talk while they look at their menus and Castiel wants to contribute, he <em>really</em> does, but he knows he’s not up to par. Dean valiantly pushes on, though, and Castiel is starting to loosen up just as the waiter comes over and startles him.</p><p>It’s a male Beta and he looks expectantly at Castiel. God, Castiel hates to be the first to order, he never knows if what he wants will be considered too little or too much and what if Dean wants starters? Did he say something about that? Castiel wishes he’d paid better attention.</p><p>“I-I’ll have the, um, steak burger.”</p><p>“Sides?” the waiter asks, bored, and Castiel panics a little. There are <em>sides </em>too?</p><p>“Waffle fries,” he blurts but only because it’s the first item he sees. “And a Coke to drink, please.”</p><p>“So a steak burger and waffle fries,” the Beta repeats, jotting it down on a notepad. “And your Omega?”</p><p>Castiel flounders. “What?”</p><p>He pushes down his inner Alpha, who of course roars with triumph when Dean is referred to as his, because he feels he really has to focus. His Omega what? </p><p>The Beta very barely avoids rolling his eyes. “What’ll he have?”</p><p>Castiel just gapes. Is he expected to order for Dean? That seems archaic but on the other hand Castiel hasn’t been on an actual date before so how would he know? He looks at Dean and finds the Omega glaring up at the Beta.</p><p>“His Omega will have the great burger, side order of coleslaw. We’ll also share a platter of chicken wings to start with and I’ll have regular Coke to drink, not some diet crap,” Dean snaps, slapping their menus down on the table. “I <em>will</em> know if you bring me diet, <em>don’t </em>test me.”</p><p>The Beta mumbles something and scuttles off quickly, Dean glaring at him the whole way. Castiel feels useless and like less of an Alpha — more than usual. He’s just about to apologize for freezing up like that when Dean turns to look at him, reaching across the table to take Castiel’s hand.</p><p>The Omega’s skin is warm, and a pleasant tingle goes through Castiel’s body.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was rude,” Dean smiles ruefully. “I wanna show you my good sides, but I just get so fucking mad when people treat us Omegas like we’re stupid or inferior.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for not defending you,” Castiel exclaims, eyes wide. “I-I just froze, I didn’t understand what he was talking about.”</p><p>“No I guess you didn’t,” Dean sounds awfully smug for some reason. “We don’t know each other but I have a hunch you’re not some kind of knothead Alpha who’ll treat me like I’m an idiot made of glass.”</p><p>Castiel’s head is spinning, he’s so confused. “Of course I wouldn’t?” it comes out as a question not because he’s unsure of whether he would or not, but because he doesn’t understand why anyone would.</p><p>Dean grins to himself, playing with Castiel’s fingers and oh God… </p><p>“You’re a cool Alpha, Cas.”</p><p>“I-I do feel like I have to be honest and tell you that I liked it when you were referred to as…” he gulps when Dean looks at him with expectant eyes. “Mine.”</p><p>“Hell yeah, Alpha,” Dean practically purrs and Castiel feels like fainting.</p><p>All his blood is rushing south, and he has to really make an effort to not let his pheromones blow out but from the looks of it he’s failing. Dean’s looking at him with hooded eyes and Castiel feels the Omega’s foot move again his, Dean’s fingers stroking Cas’ almost rhythmically… </p><p>They’re interrupted when the waiter brings over their drinks and while Castiel’s inner Alpha wants to rip the man to shreds, both for the interruption and for making Dean feel bad earlier, Castiel himself is actually relieved by the chance to breathe. He finds himself wanting nothing more than to get naked with Dean and it looks like the Omega wants the same, but this is neither the time nor the place for something like that. It’s only the first date, for Christ’s sake.</p><p>“Two Cokes,” the waiter says, his tone amendable. “And some potato chips, on the house.”</p><p>Dean snorts but accepts the apology with the wave of a hand and the waiter bows out relatively gracefully. </p><p>“This is actually awesome,” the Omega says and plucks one of the chips to chew on. “It doesn’t look like I’ll get spit in my food and these are really good.”</p><p>Cas looks adoringly at Dean as he all but stuff his cheeks with the chips. “I’m glad everything worked out.”</p><p>“Hey,” Dean looks a little contrite after he’s done swallowing. “Sorry I barreled right over you, though. I even ordered the chicken wings without asking you.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” Castiel smiles and snags some chips for himself. “I like chicken wings and, um,” he looks down, smiling at his plate. “I liked you taking charge.”</p><p>There’s a short silence and then Dean’s foot is back against Castiel’s and the Omega’s grin is positively devilish. “Yeah, we’re gonna get along fucking <em>great</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the super nice responses to the first chapter! I'm thrilled you liked it so much, you have no idea 😭💖😍<br/>Okay, so without further embarrassing ugly sobbing of gratitude from me, here's the next chapter, full of Cas and Dean <em>bonding</em>, if you know what I mean *wink wonk*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>They spend over two hours in the restaurant and Castiel has never had an easier time talking to someone, not even Gabriel. Sure, he’s still nervous, anxious to make Dean like him, but he’s also relaxed and actually having fun and it only makes him fall harder for the Omega. They talk about family and friends and hobbies and Castiel is impressed to learn that Dean is studying mechanical engineering while Dean finds Castiel’s international business studies more interesting than anyone else in Castiel’s life.</p><p>The Omega’s scent is thick with fondness and something spicier and it keeps reeling Castiel in so that he has to continuously scooch back in his seat, or he’ll end up splayed over the table. He can’t help it, though, the more time he spends with Dean the more he feels a need to touch and be even <em>closer</em>. He can feel his inner Alpha yearn and demand and it’s so new to him it’s hard to resist. </p><p>By the time they walk out of Henry T’s, Castiel is practically vibrating with the need to do <em>something</em> and he’s so consumed with his thoughts that Dean startles him when he whips around to look at Castiel.</p><p>The Omega smiles almost wickedly and puts a hand on Castiel’s arm. “Hey, Alpha?”</p><p>Castiel makes a weird noise and has to clear his throat while Dean chuckles at him. “Y-yes?”</p><p>“I dunno if I’m ready for the date to be over,” he steps in and somehow manages to look at Castiel from under his lashes, even though Dean is in actuality roughly the same height as Castiel. “Y’know?”</p><p>Castiel swallows, <em>hard</em>. “I… I don’t want it to end either.”</p><p>Dean bites his lower lip and comes impossibly closer, lacing his fingers with Castiel’s, their knees knocking together. Castiel’s breath gets stuck in his throat and his inner Alpha roars in triumph.</p><p>“I don’t want you to think badly of me,” Dean mumbles, strangely demure for how he’s been acting all evening. </p><p>Castiel can’t think straight. Is Dean actually saying what Castiel thinks he is? Oh God, Castiel didn’t even bring condoms, so unaccustomed to this scene and barely daring to hope for anything more than a pleasant dinner date.</p><p>“Why would I?” he breathes out. “I think you’re wonderful.”</p><p>“Oh great!” Dean exclaims and starts walking, pulling Castiel along by his hand. “So you don’t mind having sex on the first date? Because I can’t wait a fucking <em>minute</em> longer. I need you in me, okay?”</p><p>Castiel stumbles along, red in the face, waving awkwardly at strangers they pass when they give him and Dean weirded out looks. </p><p>“I-I…”</p><p>Dean pulls him right up to a black monstrosity of a car, turning them so that he can push Castiel up against the side of the car, body molding to Castiel’s increasingly interested one.</p><p>“I want you so fucking much, Alpha,” Dean breathes against Castiel’s lips, hands hot on Castiel’s hips as he grinds slowly against him. “I ain’t gonna lie, I’ve had my fair share of sex before but it’s never…” he moans a little, brushing their lips together, completely throwing Castiel for a loop. “It’s never felt this intense, okay? Please say you believe me.”</p><p>Castiel can’t <em>not</em> believe Dean, not when the Omega’s scent is thick with his desperate need to make Castiel understand, thick with longing and want. There is just no way Dean is faking this level of sincerity and it’s blowing Castiel’s mind. He shudders against the car, hands ineffectual as he presses them against the sleek metal behind him.</p><p>“I believe you,” he groans, voice strangled. “I want… too…”</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Dean grunts and in the next moment he’s a step away, hand still on Castiel but body no longer glued to him. “Fuck, okay come on.”</p><p>It feels like lightning goes through him every time Dean uses that word and he does it <em>a lot</em>. Suddenly so aroused he can barely see, Castiel stumbles to get in the car when Dean unlocks it, the Omega effortlessly sliding into the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Your place or mine?” Dean asks just as the car rumbles to life under them and Castiel is momentarily thrown by how pleasant the vibrations feel.</p><p>“I, um, I live at home with my parents, so…”</p><p>“Oh shit, that’s right,” Dean laughs and slides the car into traffic as if he were born to maneuver something so big. It makes Castiel even more aroused for some reason and he forgets to feel ashamed that he still hasn’t moved into his own place. “My room it is, hang on.”</p><p>Castiel, as it turns out, doesn’t need to do or hang on to anything. Dean keeps driving as he digs his phone out of his front pocket, managing to one-handedly tap his way into the phone menu without even taking his eyes off the road.</p><p>“I could help you,” Castiel suggests in a mumble, refusing to acknowledge how enticing it feels to have the Omega completely take over.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Dean throws him a stunning grin. “Am I calling Charlie?”</p><p>It takes Castiel a moment to realize he’s asking if he’s got the right contact pulled up on the screen and when he nods his head yes, Dean grins at him anew before pressing dial and putting the phone to his ear.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for this Charlie person to answer and Castiel’s attention is torn between listening to the phone call and watching Dean drive with one hand. The car seems to be an extension of Dean himself and it’s absolutely exhilarating to watch.</p><p>“Hey Charlie,” Dean starts, his smile as evident in his tone as on his face. “Gonna need you to do me a favor,” Dean listens for a while before throwing Castiel a sideways glance, eyes dragging up and down his body and Castiel wants to preen. “You can say that. Yeah, good is an understatement,” he laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound Castiel has ever heard. Good God, he needs to get his inner Alpha under control… “So, think you can scram for a while? Yeah, go to Jo, maybe? She won’t shut up about you anyway,” he smiles as he listens to Charlie for a moment, steering them closer to campus grounds. “Yeah? Thanks. I’ll owe you one, My Queen.”</p><p>He laughs again and they hang up shortly after.</p><p>“You call Charlie your queen?” Castiel asks and probably fails with keeping the jealousy out of his scent. He knows he’s being irrational but it’s <em>him</em> Dean is racing to have sex with, so he wants the focus on <em>him</em> and—okay, Castiel <em>really</em> needs to control his inner Alpha.</p><p>“Not really,” Dean grins, skillfully and easily finding a parking space perfect for his car. “I just like to tease her because she’s an actual queen when she’s LARP-ing.”</p><p>It’s obviously a private joke and Castiel has never wanted in so badly in his life. “I don’t know what that is,” he mumbles, trying hard to stay happy as Dean switches off the ignition and turns to grin at him.</p><p>“LARP-ing? It’s like role-playing but you dress up to do it and act out a role, like extravagant cosplaying.”</p><p>There were a <em>lot</em> of words Castiel didn’t understand in that one sentence. “Like… Dungeons&amp;Dragons?”</p><p>Dean’s scent positively drips with fondness and he takes Castiel’s hand as soon as they’re both out of the car. “I love how you heard ‘role-playing’ and your mind immediately went to an actual game and not some dirty sex play.”</p><p>Castiel almost blushes, as if this is some kind of teen movie and he’s actually the Omega. “I-I didn’t think…”</p><p>Dean thankfully saves him by continuing to talk. “And no, it’s not a table-top game like D&amp;D but I guess it’s kinda similar. It’s more like theatre. Anyway, I’ve never done it but I’m dying to try it. Charlie and her gang do it once every three months, they make a weekend of it, have a basecamp and everything, it sounds so cool.”</p><p>Castiel thinks Dean is adorable but it feels stupid to say that, as if he wasn’t really paying attention, which isn’t true.</p><p>“I think you would make a great knight.”</p><p>Okay, that is obviously even weirder…</p><p>Dean beams like a kid in a candy store though. He holds up the door for Castiel when they get to the main dorm building and Castiel doesn’t even notice until they’re inside.</p><p>“You think so? I would <em>die</em> to be a knight, but I think I’ll have to start out small. Charlie mentioned something about her handmaiden position needing to be filled. I guess that’s a good start.”</p><p>“Handmaiden of the queen?” Castiel smiles at Dean’s eager expression. “I think that’s a great position.”</p><p>“Yeah, plus she’s more like a warrior Queen so I’d kinda be like a squire.”</p><p>“Which could lead to knighthood,” Castiel nods when Dean’s scent blooms with how pleased he obviously is to hear that Castiel follows his logic.</p><p>“And you know, if I become a knight and you’d, I dunno, wanna try LARP-ing sometime,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Castiel is acutely reminded of why they are in the dorms to begin with. “I could use a squire of my own.”</p><p>“I’d… I’d like that,” Castiel mumbles just as Dean steers him to an inconspicuous door.</p><p>“You and me both, Alpha.”</p><p>As soon as they’re inside the room and sees that it’s empty, Dean rounds on Castiel, slamming the door shut only to push the Alpha up against it and locking it behind his back.</p><p>“We’re all alone, Alpha,” he purrs, grinning devilishly. Castiel swallows hard.</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>Dean slides right up against him, just like he’d done against the car only even <em>closer</em> somehow, and Castiel’s body responds in full force.</p><p>“I want you so fucking much,” Dean all but moans, hands cupping Castiel’s face and neck, groin rubbing against Castiel’s and oh my God, the Omega is smelling delicious and he’s already hardening.</p><p>“I-I…” Castiel can barely breathe. Dean’s so close, he probably wants to kiss and Castiel wants that too but... “I’m a virgin.”</p><p>All movement cease and Castiel’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head. What did he have to blurt that out for?!</p><p>“Really?” Dean doesn’t pull away, but he does loosen his grip a little, eyes flying over Castiel’s body. “A virgin?”</p><p>“Yes, but I do want this, please Dean I don’t know why I said th—” he cuts himself off with a frankly embarrassing hiss when Dean suddenly cups his burgeoning erection. </p><p>“Then, no one has touched you?” Dean purses his lips in thought. “I’m first?”</p><p>“Ah—yes.”</p><p>“And you don’t mind that I’m not a virgin?”</p><p>Actually, that makes Castiel feel better about this because he knows he’s probably going to be bad, it makes him calmer to know that at least one of them has the experience to make this good for them. He can’t find his words to say all that, though, not when Dean is massaging his cock.</p><p>“N-no, I like it.”</p><p>Dean’s instantly on him, glued to him as if their bodies were molded to fit together. “And I like that you’re all mine, Alpha,” he growls, voice deep with arousal. Castiel practically shakes against him, inner Alpha desperate for the Omega. “I’m gonna ride you, okay?”</p><p>Castiel can only nod, eyes squeezed shut and his movements so jerky his glasses slide down his nose. He’s nervous but also so aroused he doesn’t know up from down. </p><p>Dean, on the other hand, seems sure of himself, fingers nimble as he starts to unbutton Castiel’s shirt, his sweet Omega scent thick with satisfaction. </p><p>“Tell me, Alpha,” he purrs as he pushes the shirt off Castiel’s shoulders. “Do you have your ruts?”</p><p>Castiel has to gasp for air for a moment. He’s so hard it’s tenting his nice slacks and he wants to be embarrassed about that, but his inner Alpha tells him to flaunt it. His hips twitch and Dean puts his hands on them, thumbs pressing against the hipbone.</p><p>“Not anymore,” he manages to choke out. “Repressants since my first rut.”</p><p>“Too bad,” Dean mumbles sweetly, coming in to rub and grind against Castiel for a moment as if he doesn’t know how desperately close Castiel is to coming already. “I always love me a beast in the bed and rutting Alphas are the best.”</p><p>Castiel swallows hard. “I live in a house with three other Betas, one of which resents me for being an Alpha.”</p><p>Dean stops moving and when Castiel peeks at him the Omega is looking surprised. “Yikes,” he snorts. “We’re coming back to that later, okay? But for now,” he smiles, fingers skating over the zipper on Castiel’s slacks. “I need you naked.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Castiel breathes but he doesn’t move. Can’t move, too stuck in his head and afraid he’ll mess things up. Their movements stall for a moment and then Dean gives him a pitying look that makes Castiel’s inner Alpha cringe.</p><p>“Look, Cas,” Dean mumbles sweetly, his scent changing to one of comfort, and he brushes a thumb across Castiel’s cheek. “I wanna do this so fucking much but if you don’t want to then we don’t have to, okay? I won’t like you less—”</p><p>“No I want to,” Castiel blurts, eyes wide. “I’m sorry I’m not a good Alpha. I-I don’t know what to do and I get nervous and I…” he trails off when Dean shushes him gently, plucking Castiel’s glasses off the tip of his nose.</p><p>The Omega bends to the side to put them on a desk and then comes back to brush their lips together, completely stunning Castiel. Their first kiss. <em>Castiel’s</em> first kiss <em>ever</em>. It’s sweet and slow and it has Castiel melting back against the door, body trembling when Dean swipes his tongue along the seam of Castiel’s mouth. He opens up but Dean pulls away, eyes smoldering as he considers Castiel.</p><p>“You’re more than enough Alpha for me,” he says, voice thick with arousal, dark in a way that has Castiel crumbling to pieces. All he wants is to fall to his knees and pleasure the Omega with his mouth. “In fact, you’re perfect for me,” he starts undressing Castiel again. Slacks and undershirt joining his shirt on the floor. “I love having sex with Alphas the most, but they find me too demanding. With a Beta I get to be in charge but with an Alpha I get the knot. But with <em>you</em>,” he grabs Castiel’s hips, pulling him right up against the Omega’s own body and oh God, with Castiel in only his underwear the friction is almost enough to do him in. “With you I get the best of both worlds.”</p><p>“I-I want you to demand,” Castiel rasps and Dean nods with a wicked grin, turning them to walk Castiel over to one of the beds.</p><p>“Do you know what topping from the bottom means?”</p><p>“No,” Castiel jerks when the backs of his knees hit the bed.</p><p>“It means <em>I’ll</em> be taking you up the ass, but <em>you’ll</em> be the one begging to come.”</p><p>Castiel makes an undignified noise when Dean pushes him down on the bed. He bounces once but lands almost perfectly with his head on the pillow. And oh, there’s no doubt that this is Dean’s bed. The Omega’s scent wafts up and wraps around Castiel and he has never felt so safe in his life. </p><p>His cock quivers and he hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear before he can think of his actions. A last second thought stops him, though, and he looks up at Dean for permission. The Omega is standing beside the bed, quickly undressing himself, but he stops when he sees Castiel looking almost pleadingly up at him.</p><p>“You want to get out of those?” he asks and visibly shudders when Castiel nods slowly. “Fuck yeah, you’re so fucking <em>perfect</em>,” he closes his eyes for a second, inhaling deeply. “Do it, little Alpha. Get naked for me.”</p><p>Castiel moans out loud when Dean calls him “little Alpha”. It sounds like it should be so demeaning, maybe even emasculating, but Castiel loves it. It makes him feel special, safe and desired. He’s <em>Dean’s</em> little Alpha. </p><p>His cock bobs and smacks him on the hip when he all but rips off his underwear. The foreskin is completely rolled down, head swollen and glistening, and his knot is already tingling. His fat Alpha balls are pulled tight against his body, warm and too full. He yearns for release but more than that he wants Dean. </p><p>He can feel the thick scent of his Alpha arousal permeating the room and Dean groans deeply, grabbing his dick through his jeans and just rubbing for a moment.</p><p>“Gonna fucking cream my pants,” he mumbles, eyes closed and mouth open as he obviously rides out a wave of pleasure.</p><p>Castiel can’t help it then, he keens forlornly and though he’s ashamed of the sound, it makes Dean’s eyes snap open and focus on him. A possessive snarl ripples over the Omega’s handsome face and he shucks off his clothes so fast it’s almost a blur. </p><p>The moment his underwear is off, the scent of Omega arousal blooms in the room and it hits Castiel like a brick wall. His head reels and his hips buck up of their own violation. It feels exhilarating and frightening at the same time and he whines, hands groping the comforter under him.</p><p>“Hey, hey,” Dean’s voice swim through the fogginess of Castiel’s mind and the moment the Omega’s cool hands touch his heated skin, Castiel curls into the touch, immediately calmed. “Guess you got a little overwhelmed, huh?” Dean chuckles and brushes his hands up and down Castiel’s torso for a moment.</p><p>“What happened?” he mumbles, blinking to refocus his gaze. </p><p>“I was wearing panties with a slick-absorbing patch,” Dean grins. “They hold in the scent too.”</p><p>“You had on panties?” Castiel’s body shudders when a fresh wave of arousal washes over him. “Women lingerie?”</p><p>Dean blinks and then laughs, straightening to pick up his underwear. “No you doofus, you just saw me in these,” he throws his underwear playfully at Castiel but Castiel reacts lightning fast and snatches them out of the air, Dean’s scent on them thick and enticing. “You…” Dean licks his lips but Castiel can barely think about anything but the scent. “You wanna see me in women’s panties, though?”</p><p>“Anything,” Castiel breathes out on a growl, pressing the underwear to his face, cock throbbing when he gets his first taste of the Omega. “I want to do anything with you.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Dean mumbles and Castiel hears him move around. “Hey so, you’re on rut repressants and I’m on heat suppressants but I still think we should be careful, okay? At least for our first time.”</p><p>Castiel has to fight his inner Alpha for control but he manages to get back to the conversation, despite still pressing Dean’s damp underwear against his neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t bring anything,” he feels so <em>stupid</em>. “I didn’t think…”</p><p>Dean gives him a crooked smiled. “Didn’t think I would be the kind of Omega to sleep with someone on the first date? Well I’m not, normally. I—”</p><p>“I didn’t think you would like me enough,” he squeezes his eyes shut and hides his face in the underwear when Dean’s smile slides off.</p><p>In the next moment he feels the bed dip and he grunts softly when Dean climbs on top of him. </p><p>“Hey now,” Dean shushes gently, fingers so incredibly nimble again as he tears into the condom package. “We’re gonna circle back to that too, I suspect it’s got something to do with your Beta family but hey, look at me,” as soon as their eyes meet Dean straightens to sit on his knees over Castiel’s waist, hands going back to grab at Castiel’s rock hard cock. “I want you, Alpha. Can I?”</p><p>Castiel chokes out an answer that’s barely a word but hell, he can’t speak when Dean rolls the condom on him without even looking at what he’s doing. The Omega looks gorgeous like this, like a god of erotica, sent to so easily seduce a peasant and novice like Castiel. Dean grins at him and Castiel feels elated that he seems to have made his wishes clear enough. Words are hard at the moment, but he knows his scent betrays his true feelings and he’s thankful for it, for his inner Alpha.</p><p>The moment Dean seats himself on Castiel’s cock all inhibitions fly out the window. He slams hard into the Omega’s willing body, making them both groan deeply, Dean throwing his head back and Castiel burying his face in the sweet-smelling underwear again.</p><p>“Fuck yes, that’s the stuff,” Dean’s whole body shudders, his inner walls rippling around Castiel’s cock.</p><p>The Omega remains still for a moment, just barely circling his hips, and Castiel feels as if he’s going to go insane. His body is twitching, hips bucking slightly and cock jerking inside of Dean and yet all the Omega does is sigh contently and spread his hands on Castiel’s stomach. </p><p>“Dean,” he manages in a garbled tone and Dean hums thoughtfully before rocking in place.</p><p>The movement is enough to squeeze Castiel’s cock and he feels his knot throbbing, already forming against Dean’s tight ass. He bucks harder and Dean moans low and throatily, the sound dirty when contrasted with Castiel’s innocent gasp. </p><p>The Omega’s sexual scent is wrapping around Castiel, wafting up from the soiled underwear and spilling fresh directly from the source. It makes it hard for Castiel to control his inner Alpha and when Dean starts moving with intent there’s really no going back.</p><p>Dean digs his fingers in against Castiel’s hard stomach muscles and starts fucking himself at an almost bruising pace. His tight Omega hole is slick and hot, hugging Castiel from base to tip and robbing him of his breath with every stroke. Fresh slick spills with every move up and Dean smacks himself down on Castiel so hard his ass jiggles enticingly. </p><p>Castiel wants so badly to unclench his hands from the underwear and <em>touch</em> but he can’t make himself. Can only stare wide-eyed up at Dean as the Omega throws his head back again and bites his lip against another filthy moan. It’s the single most erotic thing Castiel has ever seen and he’s as awed as he is aroused. </p><p>“Damn, Cas, you’re <em>huge</em>,” Dean presses out and blows Castiel’s mind. “You fill me up so fucking good, never want this to end. <em>Damn</em>.”</p><p>Castiel’s breathing is clipped, his pleasure so sharp it’s painful and yet he can’t spill over the edge until the Omega is satisfied. He knows this for sure, not because it’s something he actually wants but because his inner Alpha is roaring at him to satisfy Dean first at all costs. </p><p>But oh he’s so close, his knot is almost full and he knows that he'll erupt the moment he manages to squeeze that too into Dean. He needs to do something to make Dean loose his control first, though, needs to be the best the Omega’s ever had and needs to do it fast.</p><p>Without thinking he places his feet flat on the bed, the movement jostling Dean and making him whine out a moan as his whole body shudders. With this new leverage Castiel manages to meet Dean’s rolling with thrusts of his own and good God, that just makes everything better.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, Alpha,” Dean groans, his small Omega dick smearing precome against Castiel’s stomach as Dean changes his angle to fuck himself better on Castiel’s thick cock. </p><p>It’s difficult but Castiel manages to abandon his hiding and toss the underwear to the side. He can see on Dean’s face that the Omega is happy about that, but he can also smell the acceptance in his scent. Clearly Dean understands Castiel like no one else has and it’s what makes this easier for him. </p><p>He slides his hands tentatively up Dean’s thighs, the touch extremely gentle in contrast to how hard he’s thrusting up into the Omega now. He’s aiming to stroke Dean’s dick, but brainpower is hard right now, his whole body juddering with the need to release.</p><p>Before he can go anywhere with his hands, Dean grabs one of them and laces their fingers together. Castiel’s heart skips a beat and he stares up at the Omega’s face in awe but Dean’s not looking at him, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he pinches one of his nipples with his other hand.</p><p>“So close, Alpha,” he whines and Castiel huffs out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.</p><p>He grabs Dean’s thigh harder and practically forces the Omega down as he thrusts up. Dean gasps and his dick jumps hard, spitting out precome.</p><p>“Omega,” Castiel growls, barely recognizing his own voice. It’s his inner Alpha, forcing itself to the surface and Castiel is powerless to stop it. His knot is fully formed now, and he <em>needs</em> it inside. “<em>Please.</em>”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” Dean chants and lets go of Castiel’s hand only to lean back against the Alpha’s legs, grabbing them harshly. “Knot me now, Alpha. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>Castiel’s tongue clicks against the roof of his mouth when he swallows and he presses his head back against Dean’s pillow, senses overwhelmed with the Omega’s scent and body. God, Castiel almost passes out when his thick knot is forced inside the Omega’s willing hole.</p><p>His whole body locks up and he lets out an embarrassing sound, the squeeze almost painful as his orgasm rips out of him. Pump after pump fills the condom and he can’t stop growling. The pleasure that washes over him makes him shiver and he feels feverish, never before so affected by an orgasm and he’s acutely reminded of what it had felt like when he was in rut. </p><p>Dean whines again and it’s the best sound Castiel has ever heard. He moans and reaches for the Omega but is interrupted when Dean comes unexpectedly, his hole squeezing rhythmically and making Castiel come again.</p><p>“S-shit,” he presses out, unprepared for the onslaught of pleasure, and curls up against Dean, the Omega purring soothingly even as he rides out the waves of his own release. </p><p>It’s sticky and all over Castiel and he loves it, loves the way it feels and smells, wishes he could be coated in it always. He all but falls down on the bed again, his mind fuzzy, and all he registers is Dean’s wide smile and pleased scent. It lulls him to a feeling of protection and love, and he endeavors to smile back but honestly doesn’t know what comes out.</p><p>“That was great, Alpha,” Dean murmurs, his voice sounding far away.</p><p>“Yeah,” Castiel hums and oh there’s so much more he wants to say but his mind is foggy, his knot lodged tightly in Dean’s ass and his cock still tingling. “Dean, that was… I’m…”</p><p>Dean chuckles and relaxes down against Castiel’s chest, cupping the Alpha’s jaw to pull him into a kiss. Unlike their first kiss this is more owning, Dean pushing his tongue deep inside to curl around Castiel’s and Castiel is both too inexperienced and too sated from his orgasm to be able to reciprocate very well but he tries his best.</p><p>He grabs weakly at Dean’s body, trying to move his tongue and lips in sync with Dean’s and the Omega melts against him, his scent blooming with affection. As much as Castiel loves this he feels the first tendrils of sleep beckoning him and he pulls out of the kiss with a little whimper.</p><p>“Dean,” he can barely think. “This was… you’re so special, I…”</p><p>“Little Alpha,” Dean chuckles again and runs a hand down Castiel’s chest, tucking his head under the Alpha’s chin. “Did the best sex ever ruin you?”</p><p>Castiel wishes he were better at this. “I loved it,” he manages in a whisper, body already relaxing.</p><p>“Me too,” Dean mumbles, shushing Castiel when he stirs, trying to stay awake for this. “Sleep now, little Alpha. Relax for me.”</p><p>Castiel is hopeless to obey and he lets the darkness embrace him moments later, comforted by the weight of his Omega.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a little birdie told me it's their birthday today and I thought, since this chapter is already done and edited, wouldn't it be fun to celebrate that with an early update? 👀<br/>I know it's only Wednesday and I usually post on Thursdays, I hope y'all don't get too confused 🤣💖</p><p>Happy bday, sweetheart! 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s about fifteen minutes later that the Alpha stirs again and his knot has barely gone down. Dean smiles to himself and props his head up on his hands to watch as Cas slowly opens his eyes to the waking world.</p><p>“Good morning, handsome,” he mumbles, squeezing his hole around Cas’ knot just to be an ass.</p><p>“I slept until the next day?” Cas croaks, his scent turning to alarm and it makes Dean chuckle.</p><p>He sits up across Cas, scraping his fingers through the dried come coating the Alpha’s stomach and chest. </p><p>“Of course not, it hasn’t even been half an hour,” he smiles, eyes glinting wickedly. “You sound sexy when you wake up.”</p><p>“Wh-what? No I,” Cas coughs and looks away, face tinted red and Dean kind of loves it. </p><p>Cas is so unlike all the other Alphas Dean has been with so far. Timid and careful and absolutely wonderful. And fucking hell, for a virgin he certainly knew how to fuck Dean good and well. His hole clenches unconsciously just remembering it and it makes Cas’ eyes fly to Dean’s. Well fuck it, he can’t help himself around Cas, that’s all.</p><p>“Wanna take a shower?” he asks in a decidedly husky voice and watches with lidded eyes how Cas swallows hard.</p><p>“I suppose we should.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not too keen on getting rid of your scent but,” he arches his back, rolling his hips, and Cas slides right out of him. “I wouldn’t mind fooling around in the shower either.”</p><p>Cas looks positively debauched just from hearing about it. “I—yeah, I mean, I…”</p><p>“You’re so fucking sweet I’ll get diabetes. Just come on, Alpha.”</p><p>Cas is understandably a little wobbly on his feet and Dean grins to himself, helping the Alpha take off the condom and letting his fingers linger a little. He snags a new condom when Cas isn’t looking because even though Dean isn’t planning on actually fucking again, he knows himself and he seriously can’t stop it around Cas. He’d known already from the start that there was something special about the Alpha and there’s no denying it now that they’ve slept together.</p><p>Cas is Dean’s Alpha, end of story.</p><p>Hell, who would’ve thought that he’d come to college and find his mate right away? Not Dean, that’s for sure, and basically no one else either. Dean’s not exactly been whoring around—no slut shaming here—but he’s <em>been around,</em> and he had thought he would keep getting around for a while longer but he’s not even sorry to see those plans go out the window. Not when he’s entering the shower, pulling a nervous-looking but happy-smelling Cas with him. </p><p>Dean’s never been happier that dad sprung for the more expensive dorm rooms with an en suite bathroom than he is now. Dad probably had the fact that the dorms are co-ed in mind, although the showers aren’t, while Dean had situations exactly like this in mind.</p><p>Sure, Cas is the absolute first guy Dean’s brought back to the room and it doesn’t look like he’ll be bringing anyone else but the point is that it’s fucking sweet to be able to have sex and then just stroll into a shower he only shares with one other Omega. He’ll just have to remember to air out both the room and the bath before Charlie gets back or the smell of their sex is sure to at least overwhelm her, if not outright disgust her. Dean can only grin about it as he lathers up his loofa, prepared to wash Cas’ glorious body.</p><p>Cas hisses at the touch, almost as if his whole skin is overly sensitive, and Dean shushes him gently, smiling.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas starts after a moment, hands twitching as if he wants to touch the Omega but is holding back. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Dean has migrated closer, the heat from Cas’ body palpable in the air between them even with the warm water cascading down on them. “If I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t do it,” he looks up, frowning, and his hands still on Cas’ chest. “Does this have something to do with what you said before?”</p><p>“What did I say before?”</p><p>Cas looks honestly confused and Dean can’t help but smile softly. He continues scrubbing gently, letting his pleased scent spread in the small shower.</p><p>“About your Beta family, stuff that makes me think you don’t understand you’re fucking awesome.”</p><p>Cas looks like he’s fighting a blush and Dean kind of hopes that he is because how cute wouldn’t that be? Grown-ass Alpha <em>blushing</em>. </p><p>“That word,” Cas mumbles, eyes down and looking demurer than any Alpha has a right to be. </p><p>“Which one? Awesome?” Dean nudges Cas’ chin so he raises his head and hell, he can’t help but sneak a quick kiss. Cas looks dazed like he’s done every time they’ve kissed and Dean is starting to suspect that Cas being a virgin means he hasn’t actually kissed someone before either. He kind of likes the thought.</p><p>“Fuck,” Cas whispers and Dean sees in the corner of his eye how the Alpha’s cock reacts to the word. Interesting.</p><p>“You don’t like it when people swear?” he murmurs, even though he’s pretty goddamn sure that’s not what Cas meant. He steps closer as the Alpha tries to find his voice and fuck it; Dean can’t help getting a little aroused again. </p><p>Cas may look like a stereotypical nerd with his glasses, breast pocket pens, and ruffled hair but damn, he’s really hiding a great body under all those baggy clothes he’s always wearing. Dean had suspected as much from what little he had seen of the Alpha before this evening but damn, it’s nice to see it confirmed. </p><p>And now, without desperate arousal clouding his mind, Dean is free to appreciate looking and touching Cas and what a treat it is. </p><p>“I don’t mind swearing,” Cas says, his voice still low as if he’s telling Dean a secret and maybe he is. Dean lets his hand slide in the wake of the loofa, enjoying the smoothness of Cas’ skin. “That word just sounds so…”</p><p>“Dirty?”</p><p>“<em>Arousing</em>.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes snap up to Cas’ and he finds the Alpha staring right at him, pupils blown even as a flush slowly rises on his neck and cheeks.</p><p>“Hell yeah,” Dean breathes, his own dick jumping to life quicker than ever before. “You like hearing me say fuck? Want me to talk dirty to you?” he throws the loofa over his shoulder and circles Cas’ neck with his arms, pulling the Alpha right up against him so that he can grind seductively against him. “Wanna hear every filthy fantasy I have about you and your fat knot?”</p><p>Cas shudders and stumbles a little but manages to press Dean up against the cool tile wall. “Yes,” he rasps. “You’re so beautiful, Dean. The juxtaposition of hearing you talk about such things is highly arousing.”</p><p>Dean moans and tilts his head to the side to invite the Alpha and thank fucking God, Cas understands immediately and practically faceplants against Dean’s shoulder, mouth open and tongue hot as he licks wide stripes. </p><p>“Fuck yeah, little Alpha,” he groans, hips rolling against Cas’ as he feels the Alpha’s cock filling out against him. “I’ll do anything you want as long as you keep touching me. Keep fucking me into oblivion.”</p><p>“I-I can’t believe someone like you…” Cas cuts himself off with a groan when Dean runs his fingers through the Alpha’s wet hair, tugging.</p><p>“Don’t talk like that,” he all but growls. “I understand people have been shitty to you but you’re a really good Alpha, okay?”</p><p>Cas whines submissively and okay, maybe <em>that’s</em> not the most Alpha-like thing to do but Dean fucking loves it. Hell yeah, figures <em>his</em> Alpha would want Dean to dominate him. </p><p>Their bodies slide together, aided by the water and residue soap and Dean loves how Cas feels against him. Strong and warm, his hands are big on Dean’s pretty large body, larger than any Omega should be, people have told him. But Cas doesn’t seem to dislike that Dean’s shoulders are broader than his or that they’re almost the same height. </p><p>No, judging from his enthusiastic cock he seems to enjoy everything about this. Dean himself is already hard and raring to go, the scent of his slick satiating the air. Cas is breathing heavily, obviously drunk on the scent and it makes Dean even more aroused, especially when he thinks of the Alpha nearly eating Dean’s underwear before. Hell yeah he would dress in panties for his Alpha, soak them with slick and push them into Cas’ sinful mouth.</p><p>“Holy shit,” he murmurs, the fantasy overwhelming him, and he feels precome blurting out of his dick. The water washes it off fast enough, but he wishes it hadn’t, wishing to see the Alpha covered in his thin Omega come once again.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas groans, cock thick and delicious. Dean should get to sucking that soon. “I think we should stop, or I won’t be able to control myself.”</p><p>Dean grins and untangles himself from Cas, his neck tingling where the Alpha has been nibbling on him. </p><p>“Or,” he steps out of the shower, reaching for where he put the condom on the sink. “We can do it again.”</p><p>Cas stutters out something unintelligible, cock jumping so hard he has to grab it and Dean can’t help but grin wider, winking as he steps in again, pulling the condom out of the package.</p><p>“Omega,” Cas croaks when Dean rolls on the condom. “You’re… you’re <em>so</em>…”</p><p>“The end to that sentence better be good,” Dean teases and shuffles Cas around so that the Alpha is behind him when Dean leans against the wall, hands up to steady him as he arches his back and shows off his ass. “Come on, little Alpha, fuck me.”</p><p>Cas doesn’t immediately jump in like Dean had expected him to. Instead he steps up to Dean and runs his hands all over the Omega’s body. Once again Dean is struck by how big they are, much surer now than when they slept on the bed, Cas brushes them up and down Dean’s chest. Pinching nipples, pressing his fingers against every rib, down to Dean’s twitching hips where he grabs harshly to pull the Omega back against his hard cock.</p><p>Dean moans when Cas grinds his cock into the crack of his ass, the scent of his slick washing over them as fresh spill out of him. Cas is <em>so</em> hard, so big and warm and Dean wants him inside already. He mumbles something of the like when Cas takes Dean’s dick in hand for the first time, stroking slowly.</p><p>“I need to take my time,” Cas mumbles in a rasp, mouthing at Dean’s ear and neck even as he grinds slowly against the Omega. “You’re so overwhelming.”</p><p>“Yeah, but,” Dean cuts himself off with a groan when Cas pulls back to plunge two fingers inside his ass. It’s too little on a whole but for now it feels incredibly satisfying to have at least <em>something</em> in there. He bucks back and whines when Cas starts stroking his dick again.</p><p>“You’re brilliant, Dean,” Cas rumbles. “Intelligent and charming, and so beautiful.”</p><p>He pulls out his fingers and Dean has to fucking pretend the Alpha’s words were something else or he might start bawling or something. Goddamn, he’s gotten compliments before, <em>a lot</em>, but there’s just something about Cas that makes Dean all gooey and it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what. </p><p>He turns his head to say something smart, but the words get stuck in his throat when he sees Cas <em>licking</em> his fingers. Eyes dazed, the Alpha practically sucks Dean’s slick off them and fucking hell, the scent of Alpha arousal gets so thick it almost chokes Dean. </p><p>“Cas,” he presses out, voice barely recognizable as he’s bombarded with pleasure when his inner Omega watches his Alpha enjoy his taste. “Cas, I need you.”</p><p>Goddamn, what the fuck happened to topping from the bottom and all that shit? Dean loves dominating his partners in bed and judging from before Cas loves being bossed around but to be honest this ain’t so bad either. If only Cas would get with the program…</p><p>Dean butts his ass back, nudging against Cas’ hard cock and making the Alpha gasp innocently. Dean kind of loves that Cas is—was a virgin, probably more than he should if he’s being honest.</p><p>“Want you to fuck me up, little Alpha,” he purrs, water trickling down his face as he looks fake-demurely over his shoulder at Cas.</p><p>Cas makes big eyes and steps in the last scant few inches, plastering himself to Dean’s back, arms circling the Omega’s chest as he puts his mouth to Dean’s ear.</p><p>“You’re incredible,” he rumbles, making Dean’s hair stand on edge with how <em>incredibly</em> aroused he is. “To think that you’d want to do something like this with me…”</p><p>Dean’s about to retort something dry but loses his thought when Cas starts pushing inside. It’s slow and makes pleasure burn throughout Dean’s whole body. He groans and leans his head back against Cas’ shoulder, leaning one hand against the wall and grabbing one of the Alpha’s hands across his chest with the other. Cas immediately laces their fingers together because of course he does. Dean doesn’t mind; hadn’t minded the first time they did that and certainly doesn’t now that Cas is standing behind Dean, panting in his ear and thrusting slowly into his slick hole. </p><p>“It feels like such a privilege,” Cas murmurs, tone breathless, in awe. “To be allowed to have you like this.”</p><p>Dean squeezes his eyes shut and untangles his hand from Cas’, suddenly desperate to put it on his bobbing dick instead. He strokes once and has to stop for a moment when the pleasure crashes over him. He feels himself clench around Cas and it makes the Alpha groan deeply, hips stuttering against Dean’s ass.</p><p>“Fucking hell, <em>yes</em>,” Dean hisses, bucking back. </p><p>“Your body, Dean,” Cas sounds strangled. “You feel as if made for me.”</p><p>“Damn right I am,” he starts pumping his dick with quick flicks of his wrist, suddenly kind of needing to come already. “You like that? Being inside your Omega, filling me up, huh?”</p><p>Cas makes a little noise at the back of his throat and spreads his fingers across Dean’s chest as if Dean is some kind of tiny twink Omega. It makes Dean swim with arousal and he whines high-pitched when Cas finds one of his sensitive nipples, the Alpha only hesitating a moment before rolling it between his smooth fingers. </p><p>“O-oh, Dean,” he manages, hips picking up speed when Dean clenches down on him again. “I can’t put into words…”</p><p>Apparently, he really can’t because he trails off and instead pulls out all the way, almost as if needing a break, and then he bottoms out again, the languid way he pushes inside making Dean’s stomach coil tight with his impending release. </p><p>“Harder, Alpha, come on.”</p><p>Cas hums and why the fuck is that the sexiest sound Dean’s ever heard? He might be biased. </p><p>The Alpha doesn’t obey, though, instead he unglues one hand from Dean’s chest and reaches down to grab the Omega’s leg, just behind his right knee. He lifts it effortlessly and hooks it over his arm, effectively putting Dean on his tiptoes as he continues fucking the Omega with slow but determined thrusts.</p><p>The new angle provides better access and oh glorious prostate, Cas drags expertly against it with every stroke as if he’s done this his whole life. The thought that maybe Cas was lying about being a virgin flitters through Dean’s mind, but he can’t find it in himself to care even if it’s true because <em>damn</em>, Cas is on his way to turn Dean’s brain into mush. </p><p>“Omega,” he growls softly, his exhale hitting Dean’s already heated skin and making him shiver as the Alpha continues to push into him, hands holding him in position as Dean uses the wall for leverage while he fucks his own hand.</p><p>The air is thick with their combined scents and Dean wants to choke on it, wants to feel it curl in his lungs and never let go.</p><p>“Fucking fuck, Cas, come on, do it harder, want you deeper, what the fuck this is so fucking good I can’t anymore, <em>fuck</em>—”</p><p>Yes, Dean is fully aware that he’s rambling, but it’s in an abstract kind of way. As if he’s looking at himself getting fucked on camera. Dean’s always liked it fast and hard, men rutting into him with wild abandon. And sure, Cas has that in him too, Dean got some of it earlier on the bed, but this is something else and Dean kind of fucking loves it, okay?</p><p>“So beautiful,” Cas purrs, rubbing his nose against the skin under Dean’s ear, up into his hair. “You smell so good, <em>feel</em> so good.”</p><p>“Cas,” Dean gasps, his body straining to get closer any which way he can. </p><p>His dick is leaking and if it weren’t for the fact that they’re still in the shower and wasting hot water he would be covered in precome. Just as much as Cas would be covered in Dean’s slick. Oh God, now that’s an image he can’t wait to see.</p><p>“Omega,” Cas suddenly sounds completely out of breath and Dean just <em>knows</em>. And fuck yeah, Dean’s been close for way too long, he wants this to last because it’s probably the best he’s ever had but damn, he also needs to just paint the tiles and scream out his pleasure already. “You’re perfect for me,” he picks up his pace a little, hands clenching on Dean’s pliant body. “Your body, your mind,” he groans deeply, hips stuttering and hell fucking yes. “Your <em>scent</em>. I love it all.”</p><p>And it hits Dean like a punch to the gut. Cas isn’t speeding up because he’s not <em>fucking</em> Dean. He’s <em>making love</em> to him and it <em>is</em> the best Dean’s ever had.</p><p>“Alpha,” he whines, daring to let go of the wall to turn over his shoulder, grabbing Cas’ hair in one hand as he strains to kiss the Alpha. “Want you so fucking bad.”</p><p>They wobble on their feet when Cas thrusts unexpectedly hard, obviously losing coordination in the wake of his orgasm. </p><p>“D-Dean?”</p><p>“I love it too, Alpha,” Dean’s <em>never</em> been this mushy before, usually not one for emotions during sex, but the scent of Cas’ happiness makes it all worth it. “<em>You’re</em> perfect.”</p><p>Cas let’s out a whimpering sound and stumbles forward, grabbing Dean even tighter as he presses the Omega up against the wall, cock throbbing. Dean moans and ruts back, body jolting when Cas’ knot pops in a second later. His breath catches in his throat and Cas shudders against his back, pressing and pressing, and pressing. And Dean has never hated a condom as much as he hates this one in this moment.</p><p>His inner Omega wails at the thought of his Alpha filling him for real, of feeling the thick spunk dribble out of his fucked out ass, of Cas licking it out of him. He manages to give himself a few fumbled tugs before he grits his teeth and comes hard against the tiled wall.</p><p>Cas whines pitifully when Dean clamps down on his knot and fucking <em>yes</em>, he comes again. Not all Alphas Dean has been with can come more than once, or even knot, out of their ruts but Cas apparently seems to manage that just fine, and it fuels Dean’s dirty fantasies like nothing else. </p><p>“Dean,” Cas gasps when Dean flexes his hole on purpose. “I can’t breathe.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean chuckles and reaches to turn down the heat a little. “Good sex can do that to you.”</p><p>That accompanied with steam from the hot shower and their <em>very</em> palpable pheromones would make it hard for anyone to breathe in here right now.</p><p>Cas groans appreciatively when the cooler water hits him and then he nuzzles against Dean’s neck, dragging his lips sweetly over Dean’s overheated skin. Dean shivers and feels his inner Omega purr at the thought of Cas biting him. It’s much too soon, freaking Dean out a little to be honest, but at the same time he feels so safe here, right now. Cas’ arms around Dean’s chest, the Alpha’s knot in his ass, and his soft lips against Dean’s neck.</p><p>Fuck yeah, Dean could get used to this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A week later Castiel and Dean have met up several times, even going as far as studying together in the university library. They haven’t engaged in anything sexual but Castiel isn’t the least nervous that that’s because he did something wrong. Dean’s scent tells him everything he needs to know and he’s so ridiculously happy that he has a permanent smile on his face.</p><p>He whistles to himself as he enters his parent’s house after a long afternoon at a riveting seminar, that was mostly spent texting Dean. The Omega is at times funny with his quick wit, and at times incredibly arousing with his insinuating language and Castiel loves how it makes both him and his inner Alpha squirm. </p><p>“Someone’s happy.”</p><p>Castiel looks up only to see Michael in the doorway that leads into the living room. He tries to tamper down on his annoyance and shucks off his jacket.</p><p>“What are you doing home?”</p><p>Michael sneers at him when Castiel pushes past him. “I can’t come visit?”</p><p>“Sure you can, but you only do so when you’re out of food.”</p><p>Michael has a job and his own apartment, why he spends so much time at his parent’s house is beyond Castiel. Not that it’s anything wrong with wanting to see your family, but judging by the ravenous looks and full laundry baskets he always brings Castiel suspects it’s more than just love that calls the oldest son back to the nest.</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Michael laughs derisively. “You’re still living here, like a slacker.”</p><p>Castiel immediately bristles and he rounds on his brother, making the Beta stop in his step. “I’ll have you know that I’ve been looking for both a job and somewhere else to live but my studies are taking up a lot of my time,” he narrows his eyes when Michael rolls his. “But I guess a drop-out like you can’t relate to that.”</p><p>Michael’s face goes beet red and his Beta scent spikes with resentment. Michael had attended basically the same program Castiel chose but had dropped out only about a year in for “personal reasons”. Castiel knows it’s just because Michael didn’t want to study and couldn't handle the pressure. Castiel had still been in high school when it happened but he still remembers the whining and arguing.</p><p>“That’s easy for you to say,” Michael spits and it’s Castiel’s turn to roll his eyes, though he does it more subtly. “An Alpha could never unders—”</p><p>“That’s got nothing to do with it,” Castiel mutters and feels to his surprise how Michael’s scent changes to something superior, the way he always smells when he thinks he’s got Castiel figured out.</p><p>“I see,” he says, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow as he looks down his nose at Castiel. “You go on one date with an Omega and now suddenly you think you’re hot shit. Well good for you, Cassie. You needed some balls.”</p><p>Castiel hates when people do this; wrap insults in compliments. “It’s not like that,” he mumbles, dumping his messenger bag on the couch. “And it wasn’t only <em>one</em> date.”</p><p>“What?” Michael looks too amused for news like this. “Have you seen him again?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I have,” Castiel straightens his back and tries to look dignified because Dean <em>does</em> want him, he said so. “And we text frequently.”</p><p>“Good for you, having a little high school crush when you’re in college,” Michael fake coos and it makes Castiel’s inner Alpha snarl. “Come back when you’re trying to understand adult relationships. You know,” he lowers his voice conspiratorially. “<em>Sex</em>.”</p><p>Castiel rears back, shocked at his brother’s audacity. “I’ve had sex.”</p><p>The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, the vulgarity of his brother making Castiel’s inner Alpha take over momentarily.</p><p>“No, you haven’t,” Michael snorts. “Unless you’re saying that you and that Omega…” he trails off when Castiel looks to the side, embarrassed that he let that slip. </p><p>That’s something private between him and Dean and Castiel has come to realize he doesn’t like to kiss and tell. Yet another trait he doesn’t share with most Alphas: the need to brag about conquests. Castiel feels privileged, not entitled. </p><p>“Just forget about it,” he mumbles but of course not.</p><p>“Fuck no, are you saying you’ve already slept with that Omega?”</p><p>“Stop calling him that,” Castiel snaps, angry yet again. “His name is Dean and you’d do well to remember that.”</p><p>Michael stares at him for a moment, dumbstruck, and Castiel thinks he crossed some sort of line. Surely Michael was just teasing a bit, there was no need for Castiel to lash out like that.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Michael exclaims just as Castiel is about to apologize, a big grin spreading on his face and his scent thickening with scorn. “The Omega let you sleep with him and you instantly fall in love? What kind of idiot are you?”</p><p>Castiel blinks, any lingering irritation fizzling out. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean,” Michael says, smugness evident in his voice. “Only an idiot would fall in love with the first person he sleeps with. How many people has <em>Dean</em> even had sex with if he so easily jumps in bed with you? Can you even be sure he likes you, aren’t you just another notch on his bedpost? Or his personal dildo,” he laughs, the sound making Castiel jerk. “He’s probably playing you and you’re so inexperienced that you get too blinded by love to even see it. So typical of you, <em>Alpha</em>.”</p><p>The way he uses Castiel’s subgender, as some kind of insult, cuts deeper into Castiel than anything else Michael said, and he’s left standing there in the living room as Michael saunters away.</p><p>He feels small and insignificant and stupid, like a child, and when his phone dings with an incoming text he doesn’t immediately jump on the chance to talk to Dean, too confused about his own feelings to know what to do with himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay but truth time: this chapter had a LOT more planned but that goddamn shower scene just grew and grew and grew (not unlike Dean and Cas' love for each other hehe) so yeah... we're dealing with the fallout in the next chapter. See you next week! 😚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fallout time! <br/>I love y'all 💖💖💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, d’you wanna tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?”</p><p>Cas freezes for a second, eyes trained on something on the other side of the windshield of Dean’s beloved car. He seems to reboot a second later and starts slowly sucking on his popsicle again as if he’s unaware how close Dean is to having an aneurysm from the sight alone.</p><p>“I haven’t.”</p><p>“Okay,” Dean answers cheerfully and decides to play the waiting game, scarfing down on his ice cream cone while steadfastly <em>not</em> imagining his dick in place of that popsicle. </p><p>He sprawls in the driver’s seat, the engine off and the car parked fairly secluded at one of the usual make-out points. They’re alone for now and the sun’s setting, giving them a great view and filling the car with the warmth of early fall. </p><p>They’d gone out for a date this evening after frankly too long apart. Dean gets it though, Cas is working on a paper and Dean has a lot of interesting but time-consuming assignments; they’re college students, time is scarce. And hey, it’s not like Dean is some kind of weepy Omega who thinks the Alpha is avoiding him just because they slept once. Truth be told, Dean has just missed seeing Cas’ face and smell his scent. They’ve been texting and that’s been a good substitute, especially since Dean tested the waters and thinks Cas might be down for some sexting. </p><p>But about four days ago the Alpha’s already kind of stilted texting got worse and Dean has been feeling an underlying tint of shame to Cas’ otherwise delicious scent all evening. </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Cas to start reconsidering his answer, <em>thank God</em>. Dean’s dick is seriously rebelling already, and he sure is glad he chose to wear extra slick-absorbing pads even though it makes him feel old. The whole evening he’s been itching to touch and kiss and <em>do more</em> but that weird twang to Cas’ scent held him in check. Something that’s precariously close to bursting now, who even thought phallus shaped popsicles were a good idea?</p><p>Well truth be told Dean thinks they’re fucking awesome but he feels like he needs to listen when the Alpha starts huffing and obviously gather his thoughts and Dean kind of wants to fling the popsicle out the window when Cas gives it one last lick before biting off the last piece. </p><p>“It’s just something my brother said,” Cas stares angrily at his popsicle stick. “No… Michael says things that upset me all the time but this time…” he looks up, meeting Dean’s gaze head on and damn he’s handsome when he looks all righteous like this. “This time I let it get to me and I guess I’m mostly mad at myself.”</p><p>Dean frowns and pops the last of his cone in his mouth to chew it quickly, sliding over the seat so he can put his hand on the Alpha’s knee.</p><p>“What did he say?”</p><p>Cas blushes in that way no one really does outside movies. His scent thickens with shame and Dean’s frown deepens.</p><p>“He kind of implied…” the Alpha takes a deep breath and then laughs derisively at himself, a sound Dean hopes Cas never has to make again because goddamn, that hurts deep inside. “He said I was an idiot for falling in love with the first person I slept with. But it’s just… he doesn’t get it, he can’t know how I feel when I-I,” he cuts himself off with a sneeze, turning big eyes on Dean and Dean only then realizes what he must smell like.</p><p>But hell, he can’t help it. Cas just went and said <em>that</em> and he’s so close, smelling so fucking great even through all those negative emotions and Dean just wants to touch and taste and...</p><p>He reigns himself in, as much as he can, but he still can’t stop his dopey smile. “So, Cas,” he all but purrs, inner Omega preening for the Alpha. “You sleep with a lot of people besides me? Thought you let me pop your cherry?”</p><p>“Wh-what?” Cas looks appropriately appalled and Dean wants to kiss him with every fiber of his being. He settles for sliding closer, one hand on the Alpha’s inner thigh and the other combing through his fluffy hair. “I don’t have—I would<em> never</em>—Dean, you have to believe me, I—”</p><p>Dean uses his grip on Cas’ hair to turn his head, kissing the Alpha lightly, smiling into it when Cas relaxes immediately.</p><p>“I know, Alpha,” he murmurs, shivering with pleasure when he feels Cas grab his arm, anchoring them together. “I know, I’m just teasing you. It was a pretty big fucking thing you just said, y’know?”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas mumbles, tone submissive in a way that goes straight to Dean’s dick. “M-maybe I <em>am</em> a fool, but I can’t help how I feel about you, there’s just something in your scent. It’s not that I’ve actively chosen to abstain sex, I’ve just never found anyone so…” he looks up at Dean from under his lashes and Dean feels gut punched with how much he desires the Alpha in this moment. “So<em> you</em>.”</p><p>“Fuck, Cas,” Dean all but growls, sitting back and pulling on the Alpha so that Cas ends up half-way on top of him, thighs against groins and fuck yeah, that’s the stuff. “Lemme tell you,” he cups Cas’ face, kissing him quickly before leaning their foreheads together. “I’ve had meaningless sex before and I haven’t ever fallen in love with any of them, okay? And the sex has been good, gratifying, but with you it feels so much…” he grins when the Alpha’s scent spikes with hope so yearning that Dean’s inner Omega whines longingly. “Feels so much <em>more</em>, feels special. And it makes everything better.”</p><p>Cas gulps, looking nervous but his body is honest enough and Dean loves how the Alpha’s cock is clearly filling out against him.</p><p>“I know people don’t normally fall for their first lover. Michael was actually saying it’s typical of <em>me</em> to fall in love like this.”</p><p>“As if implying that it would be bad or that you’re stupid because of it?” Dean grits his teeth when Cas nods. “Well fuck him, okay? I’m sorry but your brother sounds like a real piece of work. You’re fucking awesome to me, Cas.”</p><p>Cas makes a little hiccupping sound and it’s all warning Dean gets before the Alpha closes the gap, kissing Dean deeply. He licks over Dean’s lips and hell yeah, he’s Omega enough to admit that he wants Cas sooner rather than later. The sound the Alpha makes when their tongues tangle together is nothing short of divine and Dean shifts so that he can spread his legs and make more room for Cas. </p><p>It’s cramped and he kind of loves it, even though the steering wheel digs into his arm and Cas can’t find real leverage to thrust properly down against Dean. The kisses are heated and fucking <em>serious</em>, though, and it makes up for everything. Cas is obviously still trying to figure out how to kiss with finesse, but Dean doesn’t even care that it’s sloppy. Kind of likes that too, to be honest.</p><p>The Alpha’s desperate scent wraps around him and Dean feels his inner Omega trill with happiness. Fuck yeah, Cas wants him. And truth be told Dean has never wanted anyone else so badly. He’s not the kind of guy to stop and think and he’s glad Cas accepts him the way he is because it’s true that Cas is different from Alphas and Betas Dean has been with before and it’s also true that what Dean wants with Cas is completely different than those other guys and he really doesn’t want to scare him away.</p><p>Judging by how enthusiastically Cas is humping him now, that doesn’t seem to be a problem, though.</p><p>Dean lets his hands wander to the back of Cas’ neck, holding the Alpha close as he arches up against him. He feels fresh slick trickle out of him, and his nipples are so goddamn sensitive by now that just rubbing his chest against Cas’ makes him gasp into the kisses. Cas moans and rubs his whole body against Dean’s, lips heated as he twists to kiss Dean’s neck, but he doesn’t get far before he slips on the seat.</p><p>The car horn honks when Cas basically headbutts it and they both freeze for a second.</p><p>“What happened?” Cas mumbles after a moment, eyes adorably dazed and Dean can’t help but chuckle at him. </p><p>“Come on, wanna get in the backseat instead?” he grins when Cas sits up and rubs the side of his head, glasses askew on his nose. “It’s roomier.”</p><p>“I…” Cas blinks down at him, eyes obviously catching on Dean’s straining dick. “Yes.”</p><p>“C’mere,” Dean chuckles again and sits up too, only to reach over and carefully remove the Alpha’s glasses to place them on the dashboard.</p><p>Cas squints for a moment but then smiles and backs away, opening his door. Hair tousled, cock tenting his pants, all cross-eyed, Cas stumbles out of the car and into the backseat, looking happy to have arrived. Fuck Dean really loves this dork of an Alpha.</p><p>He winks when Cas looks questioningly at him and then he surprises the Alpha by practically vaulting over the seats. He lands half-way on top of Cas, the Alpha letting out a squished sound that Dean quickly swallows with new kisses. </p><p>Their hands wander more now, Cas still unsure but willing enough to make Dean’s body light up with pleasure. He moans as it crashes over him, throwing his head back so that Cas can nose against his neck. Fuck yeah, Dean wants the Alpha’s mouth right <em>there</em>.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“Yeah c’mon, Cas,” Dean groans, sliding down the seat but he opens his eyes in confusion when he fails to pull the Alpha down with him. Damn, for how much of a geek Cas looks like he’s real fucking strong, that’s for sure…</p><p>“Am I…” Cas sits back a little, hands still on Dean’s thighs. “Am I really doing this right?”</p><p>Dean has literally <em>never</em> been this confused. “Well, I mean…” he isn’t fucking Dean’s brains out right in this moment, so no? Somehow Dean just knows this isn’t the time for jokes, though. Cas’ scent is saturated with his arousal but there is a hint of confusion and… resignation? </p><p>“I mean, am I not Alpha enough for you?” Cas looks down, hands clenching on Dean’s body and oh boy, that feels nice. “I-I know I’m not a <em>real</em> Alpha…”</p><p>“Hey now,” Dean drags himself up to a sitting position, hands on Cas’ neck to pull him into a quick kiss. “Is this about what your brother said? Because we don’t have to do anything right now, we can talk more about that if you want to?”</p><p>Dean’s body, and especially dick, is thoroughly disagreeing but his inner Omega definitely agrees. If his Alpha needs comforting, then Dean will provide that. Heh… <em>His</em> Alpha. Hell fucking yeah, Dean’s almost grinning with pride just thinking about Cas like that. To someone else this moment might have been annoying, Cas might have been seen as high maintenance, but to Dean Cas is fucking perfect and he can’t wait to show the Alpha that.</p><p>“No, it’s not about that.”</p><p>“Then what?” Dean smiles sweetly, scooting closer, legs over Cas’ lap so that his calf presses against the Alpha’s still very interested cock. “You don’t have to worry about me, I don’t care that you’re not a typical Alpha. In fact, that might be one of your best qualities.”</p><p>Cas smiles a little but it’s clear that he doesn’t believe Dean. “Really?”</p><p>“Really. Look,” Dean sighs a little but pulls too much of Cas’ scent into his system and has to fight a new wave of arousal. His slick pad is soaked and he’s moments away from ruining his underwear, even though the sexy stuff is put on hold. “A lot of Alphas, and even male Betas, tend to be jealous and coddling, and I don’t like that. I do love possessive and pampering, however,” he grins wickedly, squeezing Cas’ neck. “Do you understand what I mean?”</p><p>Cas gulps, eyes blown and scent exploding with pleasure. “I’m yours and I should spoil you?”</p><p>“Correct,” Dean purrs and swoops in for a kiss, licking into Cas’ mouth for that sweet taste of his Alpha. “Just like <em>I’m</em> yours and I’m gonna spoil <em>you</em>, okay?”</p><p>“O-okay,” Cas honestly looks dazed and Dean couldn’t feel prouder of himself. </p><p>“Now, do you wanna tell me what brought this on or do you want to continue turning me into a puddle of desire?”</p><p>Dean is obviously hoping for the latter, but Cas pulls away a little and looks down at Dean’s lap. </p><p>“It’s just…” he takes a deep breath. “I can smell your arousal and I can see your erection but… there’s no slick and I’m confused. I know I’m inexperienced but I—”</p><p>Dean puts two fingers against Cas’ mouth to stop him before he makes Dean laugh out loud. That would be very inappropriate but <em>damn</em>, the Alpha is just too cute.</p><p>“So that’s it?” he smiles, though, because he can’t help himself. He pulls his fingers away but not before taking the opportunity to rub Cas’ lower lip. The Alpha opens his mouth obediently and holy fuck… “You can smell my pheromones but not my slick and you’re uncertain if I’m really aroused by you, is that it, little Alpha?”</p><p>Cas sucks on Dean’s thumb for a moment, body rolling closer when Dean pulls out. “Yeah,” he mumbles, looking all adorable and shy and fucking hell, that probably shouldn’t be a turn-on, but it so is for Dean. “If I’m not enough for you…”</p><p>“Shut up right there,” Dean says affectionately and lies down so that he can thumb open his jeans as he stretches out on the seat. “You’re more than enough for me, Cas. Fuck, you’re <em>so much</em> for me that I had to wear my special underwear again.”</p><p>“P-panties?” Cas stutters and Dean looks up sharply. He’s propped up against the door, shoulders and head resting against it and his legs in Cas’ lap. Cas seems completely enthralled with the possibility and he looks at Dean with desire so hot Dean can feel it as it licks over his skin.</p><p>His dick jumps hard, blurting out precome even as he feels his hole clench. “No, but damn Cas you really want that, don’t you?”</p><p>The Alpha immediately seems to come to his senses, and he looks away, almost as if ashamed and fuck no, that wasn’t what Dean wanted.</p><p>“I don’t think... I mean, I think that maybe it’d be…”</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine,” Dean laughs and opens his jeans, lifting his butt so he can slide them down. “I’ll wear it for you, little Alpha, if it gets you this riled up.”</p><p>Cas looks <em>wild</em> for a moment and his scent blooms with pleasure. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah I already told you,” Dean winks and then reaches for Cas’ hand, pressing it against his balls and perineum. “And here, do you feel my warmth?” he looks at Cas with hooded eyes when the Alpha almost doubles over, scant inches from faceplanting in Dean’s groin. “I’m wearing slick absorbing pads, like Omegas use if they have to go outside while in heat. I’ve missed you like crazy, Alpha, I knew I wouldn’t be able to contain myself when we met up,” he rolls his hips, rubbing against Cas’ hand. “Wanted to have a proper date first because you’re worth so much more than a quick fuck, okay?”</p><p>Cas looks at him with the eyes of a beast and it makes a pleasurable chill run through Dean’s whole body. His dick quivers and Cas obviously notices. He presses his lips together and brushes his hand up Dean’s dick, pressure so teasing it makes Dean kick out a little. </p><p>“Fuck, wanna get me out of my clothes?”</p><p>Cas just grunts in answer and he turns to swiftly remove Dean’s shoes while Dean shimmies out of his damp underwear. The pad is coated with his slick and he wrinkles his nose at it, careful not to touch.</p><p>“That’s nasty,” he chuckles but Cas makes a sound that has Dean snapping up his eyes.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas rumbles, his inner Alpha clearly coming to the surface and holy fucking shit, <em>yes</em>. </p><p>He reaches for the underwear, mouth slightly open, and Dean’s thrown back to their first time when Cas had had his soaked underwear pressed against his face for most of it. Fuck that had been hot, how the Alpha had taken comfort in Dean’s slick and scent like that, and how aroused he had been by it too. This time, however, there’s a disgusting pad there too and Dean’s kind of adventurous in bed but not <em>that </em>adventurous. </p><p>“Beast,” he laughs and slaps Cas’ hand away so he can deposit the underwear on the floor. </p><p>Cas doesn’t launch for it per se, but he does reach suddenly, and his jerky motion makes Dean’s foot connect lightly with the Alpha’s hard cock. And goddamn, he’s so fucking hard. He grunts and doubles over, body shuddering and it’s the hottest fucking thing ever.</p><p>“Your foot,” his voice is like whisky on the rocks. Smokey and rough and so fucking sexy Dean gulps for perhaps the first time in his life.</p><p>“So hard for me, Alpha,” he moans and presses his foot harder against Cas’ cock. “That all for me, big boy?”</p><p>Cas looks up and suddenly he’s less beast and more deer-in-headlights and Dean will never be able to explain why but he fucking loves that look on such a strong and capable Alpha. Doesn’t hurt that Cas is perhaps the handsomest guy on the planet either. </p><p>“Dean, I’m…”</p><p>“Aroused?” Dean breathes, wicked grin back as he rubs harder with his foot. Cas’ hands shoot down, but he doesn’t even try to pry Dean off, rather it seems like he’s making sure Dean won’t stop and little does he know he doesn’t have to worry about that. “So fucking hot seeing you like this, Cas,” Dean moans and starts rubbing with more intent. His own dick is hard as a fucking rock and bobbing against his stomach, leaking precome, but he doesn’t even care in this moment. “Gonna come like this?”</p><p>Cas shudders again, hunching over and his scent practically explodes. “I have to—I can’t—”</p><p>“Fucking hell, Cas,” Dean rasps when the Alpha moans and squeezes his eyes shut. “Fucking do it, come in your pants,” he can feel Cas’ precome through the Alpha’s pants and that makes it so hot Dean feels as if he’s seconds away from blowing himself. “I have wet wipes; I’ll clean you up and take care of you real good. Just come for me, Alpha.”</p><p>Cas whines, body jerking, and in the next moment Dean feels a rush of warm wetness against his foot. He moans loudly, hand shooting down to grab the base of his dick to keep from coming because damn, he doesn’t want to miss a second of this.</p><p>The Alpha is absolutely stunning in the throes of passion. Head thrown back, mouth open on a silent scream, he looks gorgeous as he rides out the waves of his orgasm. He still has a strong grip on Dean’s foot, holding it there as he grinds up against it, cock jumping as come soaks through his pants. </p><p>“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean mumbles, stunned by the sight of his Alpha like this, and Cas relaxes with a sharp exhale. “You look so fucking good when you come.”</p><p>The Alpha turns to him, droopy eyed and so goddamn adorable Dean feels his heart thud even as he dick throbs. </p><p>“Dean, Omega,” Cas murmurs, scent thick with affection. “You’re so…” </p><p>Dean moans without meaning to when Cas turns more to him and it makes his leg press against Dean’s butt. Shit, he’s so hard and so fucking ready to come already and he can’t help it when his body responds.</p><p>Cas looks down at Dean’s wet dick and fucking <em>licks his lips</em>. “Let me suck you off.”</p><p>“Fuck, <em>what</em>?” Dean almost goddamn comes just from the words alone. “You really want to?”</p><p>Cas’ eyes are hooded again, and he lowers himself over Dean’s groin, shuffling them around to make himself comfortable. </p><p>“I want to,” he rumbles and Dean snatches away his hand when Cas puts his own on Dean’s pelvis.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, never had an <em>Alpha</em> do it.”</p><p>“Why not?” Cas seems to study Dean’s dick and God, Dean’s gonna come as soon as Cas puts him in his mouth, isn’t he?</p><p>“I dunno,” Dean grits his teeth against a probably embarrassing sound when Cas grabs him lightly. “Beneath them, perhaps?”</p><p>Okay, that’s not even a sentence but Dean can’t be bothered to care, not when Cas is sliding his sinful lips around Dean’s dick, the Alpha’s scent brimming with satisfaction. Dean’s inner Omega howls and he barely resists slamming all the way down Cas’ throat. He’s not very big in the dick department but seeing as Cas is a novice it would still probably be uncomfortable, not to mention rude.</p><p>But on the other hand, <em>Cas’ mouth is around him</em>. It’s warm and slick and everything Dean never knew he needed. He sighs contently and slides down the door a little, one hand on the seat to steady him and the other gently grabbing Cas’ neck as the Alpha starts bobbing tentatively. </p><p>The pleasure is almost overwhelming. Cas may be inexperienced, but it doesn’t show in this act. He uses his tongue cleverly to trace the vein on the underside, all the way from the base to the top as if he’s coaxing come to well out and Dean’s biting his lip and still moaning like a whore on payday. He shudders every time Cas prods at the slit and when Cas takes him all the way down to the base it makes Dean’s body lock up, muscles bunching as the heat coils tighter in his lower abdomen.</p><p>He’s leaking slick and together with Cas’ liberal amount of saliva everything soon becomes warm and sloppy and Dean loves it. He rubs his thumb against Cas’ neck and catches himself lazily thrusting into Cas’ mouth but can’t stop himself even though he makes an effort to. He doesn’t want to hurt the Alpha, he really doesn’t, but <em>fuck</em>. </p><p>And then Cas pulls off with an obscene slurp, looking Dean straight in the eyes and says, “You can come in my mouth if you want to.”</p><p>Dean’s body jerks and his mouth falls open as pleasure threatens to choke him. He plans on objecting because safe sex and all that jazz, but Cas just dives right back in and deepthroats Dean like a fucking pro and yeah, there’s no stopping him then.</p><p>“Cas,” he chokes out, clenching down on the Alpha’s neck even though he’d intended to push him off.</p><p>He’s caught at that razor sharp edge for a second too long, Cas’ clever tongue working him even as the Alpha swallows around Dean’s cockhead. It’s painful enough to make him whine pitifully but then it snaps, and he bucks harshly against Cas’s face without meaning to. The Alpha just follows with the motion, though, and in the next second Dean is coming right down Cas’ throat. Thick spurts flood the Alpha’s mouth and it feels so fucking good that Dean can’t stop moaning throughout.</p><p>“Shit, no,” he grunts when he’s finally able to relax. “Shit, I came in you, I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“I liked it,” Cas answers calmly, his voice fucking <em>destroyed </em>and it’s so goddamn hot Dean can’t stop himself from fisting the Alpha’s shirt and pulling him up for a deep kiss. </p><p>He licks greedily into Cas’ mouth, eager for a taste of himself mixed with the Alpha. Cas moans into it and readily submits to Dean, making everything so much fucking hotter.</p><p>“I liked it too,” he mumbles against Cas’ lips when they break off for air. “But I shouldn’t have. I’m clean though, I promise.”</p><p>“I trust you.”</p><p>And God help him but Dean can not only smell the trust, but he can also see it in Cas’ wonderfully blue eyes. The feelings between them make him feel warm and safe, secure under the Alpha’s weight and the air inside of his car sated with their scents.</p><p>“I trust you too,” he mumbles and the happy look on Cas’ face makes everything about a thousand times better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Castiel almost knocks his glass off the table when he spots Dean and the Omega’s friends and waves too enthusiastically. He saves it in the last moment, Gabriel snorting at him as he tries to right his glasses and flatten his hair at the same time.</p><p>“Relax, Casanova,” Gabriel drawls, making Balthazar chuckle.</p><p>Castiel pays neither Beta any heed, he’s halfway up his seat when Dean comes up to the table. He pulls out a chair next to him but stops himself, unsure. Dean likes to be independent and doesn’t like it when stereotypical gender roles are forced on him and Castiel agrees but at the same time he wants to be polite and it’s only polite to pull out the chair for your lover, isn’t it?</p><p>He feels his cheeks heat unexpectedly. Lover? That word is strong but it’s not as strong as the word he wants to use…</p><p>Dean saves him from his dilemma by grasping the Alpha’s wrist gently, leaning in to peck him on the cheek. </p><p>“Thank you, Alpha,” he murmurs sweetly, his scent comforting. “You’re looking dashing as always.”</p><p>Castiel almost squirms, he knows his clothes make him look like a 50-year-old librarian, but Dean seems to appreciate him anyway and he wants to make sure the Omega knows how much he likes him back.</p><p>“You smell pretty.”</p><p>Oh. My. God. </p><p>Castiel wants to slap himself and he nearly does when he hears his friends chuckle again. How stupid is he? Smells can’t be <em>pretty</em>. Goddamnit he just wants to be suave like Dean and sweep the Omega off his feet. Shame burns through him and he can’t make himself look up even when Dean steps closer, nuzzling against his temple.</p><p>“You too,” Dean mumbles then, lips grazing Cas’ skin and making his whole body tingle. “You smell perfect.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you’re the hottest new couple around,” Balthazar interrupts with a huge grin on his face. “Stop rubbing it in, will you?”</p><p>“Aren’t they totally disgustingly cute?” Jo adds and when Castiel looks up he sees that both Jo and Charlie have seated themselves at the table, lunch trays almost on top of each other to fit on the small surface. </p><p>The sounds of the campus cafeteria rush back and Castiel manages to find at least some semblance of self-control.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbles, smiling.</p><p>“I’m not,” Dean snorts and unceremoniously dumps his backpack on the floor, taking the seat Castiel was offering him. “Cas and I <em>are</em> the hottest couple and y’all know you’re just jealous.”</p><p>Castiel inner Alpha vigorously approves. Castiel just sits down beside his Omega, a no doubt stupid smile on his face as the conversation around the table picks up. Even though Dean and his friends are a few years younger it hasn’t been weird or difficult to mix and mesh their respective friend groups and Castiel loves how well Dean fits into his life. </p><p>Dean and Charlie study the same thing here at KU and Castiel shares most of his classes with Balthazar but other than that they all mostly have different majors and the conversations soon turn to other things. Easier topics like movies, Charlie’s LARP-ing, family. Things that Castiel has never been very good at talking about but that makes him relax nonetheless. </p><p>Dean is excellent at talking, charming and enthralling, Castiel could listen to him for days. The Omega tends to notice when Castiel quiets down, though.</p><p>“Hey,” Dean turns to him, hand on Castiel’s thigh. “How was your day?”</p><p>The rest of the table is mostly engrossed in discussing Star Wars, a topic Castiel is far from apt in. He turns gratefully to Dean instead, head bowed as he smiles down at the Omega’s slightly freckled arm. Dean should roll up his sleeves all the time, he’s got great underarms. </p><p>“Fine, couldn’t wait to see you.”</p><p>“Hard same,” Dean chuckles and takes a sip of his soda. “Wanna do something this weekend?”</p><p>“Actually,” Castiel swallows. He’s got a question; a request, and he hopes Dean grants it but at the same time he kind of dreads it. “I have something to ask, if that’s okay?”</p><p>“Of course,” Dean grins widely when Castiel looks up at him, the Omega’s scent full of happiness. </p><p>Usually it’s Dean who initiates their dates and picks the locations, not because Castiel doesn’t want to but simply because he doesn’t know how to. He’s learning, though, although he’s pretty sure what he’s about to ask isn’t something Dean would have in mind. It makes him even more nervous.</p><p>“I was just wondering if…” he looks down again and gratefully takes Dean’s hand when the Omega offers it up. “I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to, but I’ve been thinking for a while—what I mean to say is that I would like for you to, well I mean we’d all like… no that’s not… <em>I</em> want you to want to-to—”</p><p>“Oh for Heaven’s sake, just get on with it!” </p><p>Castiel startles badly when Gabriel interrupts. He squeezes Dean’s hand and the Omega’s scent spikes with irritation.</p><p>“Hey,” Dean barks, leaning around Castiel to glare at Gabriel. “Let him fucking finish.”</p><p>Gabriel rolls his eyes but Castiel doesn’t even see it, so caught up in his love for Dean.</p><p>“Would you like to come to dinner at my parent’s house this Sunday? I want you to meet them.”</p><p>Dean straightens and looks at Castiel with wide eyes, scent caught somewhere between surprise and happiness, bordering on astonishment. </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>Now Castiel’s the one who’s confused. “Of course? Because you’re…” he trails off, suddenly acutely aware that everyone around the small table has stopped talking and are staring right at him. He leans in a little, hiding his face as much as he can. “Because you’re mine, right?”</p><p>He kind of hates how his voice almost trembles but he can’t help it, Dean is just so stunning that everything still kind of feels like a dream. He’s stiff but not unwilling when Dean beckons him closer with a hand on the back of the Alpha’s neck. The kiss Dean pulls him into is soft and speaks volumes of how the Omega feels about him.</p><p>“Yes I am, little Alpha,” Dean only grins when Castiel winces at how Jo and Charlie coo at them. “And I’d love to meet your parents, dinner sounds awesome.”</p><p>Castiel feels so elated and happy that he’s sure his scent stinks up the place for everyone except Dean and he doesn’t even care. Can’t care when the Omega looks at him like this, like he matters more than anything in the whole world.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember that no matter what the future holds, we all still have each other and Destiel, no one can take that away from us 💖💖💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean is halfway buried in the closet in his old room at dad’s house when his little brother Sam surprises him.</p><p>“Dean?” he steps inside, his soft Alpha scent tinged with surprise. He has an apple in one hand and a bookbag in the other and oh yeah, it’s probably late enough that high school has let out. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Dean sits back on his heels, arms full of clothes, both stuff that he’s brought home to get laundred and things he never brought to college because his closet there is pint-sized. </p><p>“Getting frustrated,” he sighs and throws yet another sweater in the reject pile. “I gotta find some fancy clothes for Sunday, Cas has invited me to dinner with his parents.”</p><p>“Cas, huh?” Sam drops his bookbag on the floor and goes to sit on the old creaky desk chair. “The Alpha you’ve been talking about? Is it getting serious?”</p><p>Dean grins to himself, rummaging around his sweaters as Sam takes a bite of his apple, biding his time. Hell yeah things are getting serious with Cas. The Alpha is smart and cute, funny in a kind of clueless way that makes Dean want to bundle him up and feed him pie. And sexy, holy fucking hell Cas is so sexy Dean is still surprised the Alpha was a virgin. Not that he minds, in fact he loves it; treasures it, but it’s still surprising considering how easily he manages to blow Dean’s mind every time they do anything bedroom related.</p><p>“I’d say so,” he holds up a Henly, turning a little to Sam. “This one?”</p><p>Sam wrinkles his nose. “The color is good on you but isn’t it too informal?”</p><p>“Do you think I should wear a suit? Maybe dad has an old one I could borrow?”</p><p>Sam blinks in surprise and then a wide grin spreads across his face. Dean rolls his eyes and starts sorting through his pants options instead. He thinks he’s settled on a pair of whitewashed jeans because they hug his ass like no one’s business but they wouldn’t go well with a suit jacket, would they? </p><p>“You’re cute today, Dee,” Sam teases and Dean steadfastly ignores his brother’s smug scent.</p><p>“Don’t call me that, we’re not kids anymore.”</p><p>Actually Dean kind of loves it when Sam calls him Dee like he used to do when they were little and he had trouble with syllables and enunciation. Dean’s inner Omega coos every time but he’s not giving in to that bastard right now. Ever since Cas asked him to this dinner two days ago Dean’s been a mushy mess and he doesn’t really have the time for shit like that.</p><p>“Come on, I’m just happy for you,” Sam’s still grinning, Dean can hear it in his tone. “Who would have thought you’d find a boyfriend as soon as you got to college? It’s great.”</p><p>Dean pauses again, staring unseeingly into his closet for a moment. “Yeah…”</p><p>“What?” Sam straightens, scent apprehensive as he frowns down at Dean. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Don’t go all protective on me, Alpha,” Dean chuckles and throws a pair of too small slacks in the reject pile. “Nothing’s wrong, that’s what worries me. I like Cas so fucking much and I want his family to like me too but they…” he sneers down at the clothes in his lap. “They don’t seem like great people.”</p><p>“Well fuck ‘em then,” Sam shrugs when Dean looks up with surprise at the harsh language. “It’s not like you’d be mating them. Cas is the only one who matters, right?”</p><p>Dean’s whole body flushes at the word “mating” and he presses his lips together when his inner Omega trills happily. </p><p>“That’s true… It’s just,” he sighs again and tosses the clothes aside so he can turn and face Sam directly. “Okay here’s the thing. You haven’t met Cas yet but he’s not like other Alphas, he’s soft and timid and fucking perfect—” he holds up a hand, stopping himself while Sam tries to muffle a laugh. “Sorry, inner Omega being a dumbass. My point is that he’s not a typical Alpha.”</p><p>“So what? I think that sounds kinda cool.”</p><p>“It’s super cool, he’s strong and badass but he’s also—damnit!” Dean bows his head, breathing deeply while Sam laughs out loud, obviously giving up on trying to be tactful. “What I’m <em>trying</em> to say is that he’s not ‘normal’ by society’s standards and his family gives him shit for it. Like, they’re all Betas and his older brother apparently holds a fucking grudge for not being an Alpha when Cas is or some shit like that.”</p><p>Sam has abruptly stopped laughing. “That sounds messed up, Dee.”</p><p>“I know,” Dean worries his bottom lip for a moment. “I guess I’m just nervous that they won’t like me since I’m not exactly conventional either and that they’ll give Cas a hard time—a <em>harder</em> time—for choosing me.”</p><p>“Hey,” Sam looks serious when Dean lifts his head, the Alpha smiling slightly when their eyes meet. “You’re gonna do great.”</p><p>“Really? I mean look at me,” he throws his arms out to the side. “Honestly, not as my brother but just as an Alpha for a moment, am I really that great of an Omega?”</p><p>Sam looks taken aback for a moment but then his pathological need to find answers and fix problems kicks in and he hunches down on the chair, really <em>looking</em> at Dean and shit those are some damn intense eyes. If Sam had been anyone else other than Dean’s little brother, the focused stare would have made him squirmy, that’s for fucking sure.</p><p>“You’re taller and bigger than the norm,” he starts after a while. “And you’re brazen and loud.”</p><p>“Jeez thanks, nice of you to bring up all my flaws,” Dean mutters, lowering his arms and looking away.</p><p>“Let me finish,” well damn, who knew Sam had already found his Alpha Voice…? “You’re also beautiful and caring, and you’re charming. You have confidence without being arrogant and honestly, the way you just do you without worrying about other people might be your best quality. I’ve always been proud to have you as my big brother. So yes,” he grins when Dean peeks at him, cheeks heating with lowkey embarrassment. “As an Alpha I say you’re a real catch. As your brother I say <em>please</em> don’t make me look at you like that again.”</p><p>He shudders and Dean can’t help but chuckle at him. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Thanks, I guess.”</p><p>“Really, Dean, I don’t think you have to worry,” he bites off a piece of his apple, chewing while he speaks like a brute. “Cas likes you and that’s enough. If his family treats him like you said, then I don’t think they’re worth impressing anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean puffs out his chest a bit, holding up a shirt to the whitewashed jeans. “You’re fucking right. I’ll go there and do my best to be charming to them, for Cas’ sake. But in the end, all I need from that family is him.”</p><p>“Good for you,” Sam grins proudly, his scent thick with it and Dean’s inner Omega preens. “Although if I could give you one piece of advice, I’d say don’t pick those jeans.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Dean frowns down at his almost finished outfit. Jeans, blue shirt, and hopefully a suit jacket from dad’s closet. “I look fantastic in these.”</p><p>“I know,” Sam mumbles and when Dean looks questioningly at him, the Alpha averts his eyes. “I’m just saying, <em>as an Alpha</em>, they look a bit too good on you…”</p><p>Dean opens his mouth but snaps it shut again when he understands. “Gotcha,” he grins to himself. “I’ll save them for a more private date with Cas, then.”</p><p>Sam makes a disgusted sound and gets up, shaking his arms as if to shake off something creepy. “That was the last time, okay Dee? I’m your <em>brother</em>.”</p><p>“Hey, <em>you </em>brought it up.”</p><p>“The <em>last</em> time,” he glares a little at Dean, bending to get his bookbag.</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Dean winks. “<em>Alpha</em>.”</p><p>Sam beats a hasty retreat, accompanied by Dean’s wicked laugh and with burning ears.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Dean realizes immediately that the man who answers the door at Cas’ house is Michael, Cas’ older brother. He’s too young to be the father but too similar in appearance to not be related. Equally handsome, same sharp jawline, same fluffy hair, yes the only thing that’s different is his prevalent Beta scent and the smirk he gives Dean. Cas smiles a lot when he sees Dean but never like <em>that </em>and Dean finds himself happy for it.</p><p>“Michael, I assume?” he asks, a little dryly, and extends his hand. “I’m Dean.”</p><p>“I hadn’t figured,” Michael answers cockily as if being a smartass is sexy. His handshake is a tad bit too hard but Dean refuses to wince. </p><p>To be honest, in a lot of aspects Michael acts like a typical Alpha, like the kind Dean despises, and though he vowed before coming here to not let what Cas has told him about Michael color his initial impressions with the Beta, it’s getting more and more difficult to ignore that he’s kind of a douche. Dean likes to form his own opinions about people and it’s not like he has doubted Cas’ words but damn, he didn’t think all it would take to confirm it would be a few words and a handshake…</p><p>“So, you gonna invite me in?” he holds up the wine bottle he brought because Charlie said that was good etiquette and both Jo and dad agreed. “I brought some grown-up juice.”</p><p>“Man after my own heart,” Michael smirks and steps to the side to let Dean inside the house. “Or should I say Omega?”</p><p>“I suppose,” Dean mutters and shoves the wine in Michael’s chest so the Beta won’t get smart and try to offer to take Dean’s jacket for him or some shit like that. </p><p>“Dean,” he actually smells Cas’ happy scent before he sees the Alpha. Cas is smiling widely when he joins them in the hallway, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. “I didn’t hear the door.”</p><p>Fuck he looks so good. Dean was mistaken, Michael isn’t half as handsome as Cas. He walks straight up to Cas, completely ignoring Michael.</p><p>“Yeah it’s tough hearing stuff from the kitchen,” Michael sneers and somehow manages to make it sound like an insult. Cas’ happy scent drops immediately, and Dean barely resists gritting his teeth. </p><p>Instead he cups the Alpha’s face and pulls him into a sweet kiss. “Providing for your family, like a good Alpha,” he murmurs against Cas’ lips.</p><p>Cas makes a little hiccupping, humming sound and kisses Dean again, his scent once more skyrocketing with happiness. Michael just snorts and leaves them standing there but that’s fine. Dean didn’t say what he said to stick it to the Beta, that had all been for Cas’ sake and he’ll fucking shout it off the roof tops if need be. Cas is a <em>great</em> Alpha and that’s fucking that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Things with Mr. and Mrs. Novak go a little better. They don’t mention how Dean isn’t exactly the norm when it comes to Omegas, in fact it’s almost as if they don’t care about that and that’s kind of a relief. Mostly they seem happy that Cas has found someone to date and sure on paper that sounds nice but Dean’s not a big fan of how impressed Mrs. Novak is that <em>anyone</em> at all has taken an interest in Cas. It makes it sound as if she didn’t think her youngest son would be able to ever find a mate and really, what the fuck is up with that?</p><p>Cas is a great fucking catch to Dean, and not just because the Alpha is incredible in the sack despite lack of experience. He’s so fucking sweet with Dean all evening, doting without being overbearing, and he takes his brother’s jabs so fucking well it’s his calm that’s the only thing stopping Dean from socking Michael in the face. </p><p>Mr. Novak for his part seems kind of clueless on the whole. He’s happy for Cas, in a proud papa way, but other than that he mostly sits at the table and eats his food, letting Mrs. Novak and Michael keep up the chatter. Not that Dean minds, the old Beta’s silence is a welcomed reprieve when compared to Mrs. Novak’s astonishment and Michael’s snark. </p><p>Cas sits close to Dean all evening, elbows touching as they eat, a small smile on his lips every time their eyes meet and Dean is <em>dying </em>to be alone with Cas again. Wants to hold him and kiss him and tell him that while his family is fine—whatever, Cas is definitely the best to come out of the Novak clan. </p><p>After dinner Dean kind of wants to leave with Cas but there’s promise of dessert and Cas looks smug about it when Mrs. Novak announces it.</p><p>“I had you in mind when we planned it,” he mumbles and shyly touches Dean’s knee. Well fuck, not even wild bears could tear Dean away now.</p><p>“I just gotta go freshen up,” he says cheerily and gives Cas a peck on top of his head when he rises from his seat. </p><p>It only strikes him when he’s in the bathroom that maybe that kiss was over-the-top. Not for him and Cas, there’s usually a lot of skinship between them, but it occurs to him that that’s because of him. Cas seems to want to touch more but he holds back and looking at his parents Dean understands why. They don’t seem like the most affectionate mates and Dean hopes he didn’t make anyone uncomfortable with that kiss. Come to think of it, Michael had left them alone in the hall when Dean had kissed Cas…</p><p>He thinks he should ask Cas about it but doesn’t get a chance to when he exits the bathroom and bumps into Michael.</p><p>“Sorry,” he steps to the side but Michael doesn’t move so they end up standing there. “Did you need to use it?”</p><p>“No,” Michael snorts. He does that a lot, snorting and rolling his eyes. “I came here to talk to you.”</p><p>“Okay,” there’s a beat of silence. Dean puts his hands on his hips. “What’s up, man?”</p><p>Michael crosses his arms and tries to look down his nose at Dean. It goes a little so-so considering they’re basically the same height.</p><p>“You and Cas, of course.”</p><p>Dean’s <em>really</em> confused but also thinks he might get it.</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine, dude,” he says, smiling. “I’m a big brother too, I hear you and lemme tell you right away that I won’t hurt Cas. Not on purpose, anyway.”</p><p>“What?” Michael’s Beta scent is hella confused. “No, I don’t care about that. Cas is an <em>Alpha</em>,” said almost as an insult. “He can take care of himself.”</p><p>“I guess…” Dean’s really fucking lost now. “Then what?”</p><p>“Unless, are you doing this on a dare or something?”</p><p>“No,” Dean exclaims, frowning. “I just told you I won’t hurt him. I really like him—”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Michael waves off Dean’s earnest words. “It’s just that you’re all <em>that</em> and Cassie is such a fucking nerd. Hard to see what you would see in him anyway.”</p><p>Okay now Dean is getting annoyed instead. “Look, I get it that you’re all cranky about not being an Alpha or whatever but don’t take that shit out on Cas.”</p><p>Michael smirks, leaning one hand on the wall next to them. “You’re cocky, I like that.”</p><p>Oh here we go, Dean’s heard this a thousand times before. “Lemme guess, you wanna try and tame me?” he rolls his eyes when Michael’s scent betrays his interest in the suggestion.</p><p>“I’m just saying, you two are total opposites, almost as if you should switch subgenders.”</p><p>“Uh, no thanks?” Dean fucking loves being an Omega, thank you very much. Michael is really starting to annoy him and that urge to sock him comes back, and without Cas’ soothing presence it gets harder to ignore. “Look, are we done here?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Michael murmurs, suddenly much closer, dancing his fingers down Dean’s arm. “Are we?”</p><p>“The fuck, man?”</p><p>“Yeah that’s right, little Omega,” he all but purrs and Dean’s stomach turns. “A <em>real</em> man, would you like that? Someone to take care of you like you need.”</p><p>Dean slaps away Michael’s hand, taking a step back when the Beta’s scent changes to irritation. “Touch me again and lose your hand, asshole.”</p><p>“Come on,” Michael snorts, sneering at Dean’s angry scent. “No need to get your panties in a bunch, I was just teasing.”</p><p>“No,” Dean snaps, tone hard. “You fucking implied I’m the kind of Omega who would readily cheat on his Alpha, <em>and</em> you just insulted <em>my Alpha</em>,” Dean’s eyes flash with anger, his scent no doubt rancid with fury as his inner Omega roars. “So I suggest you back the hell off and shut the fuck up before I rip off that sorry ass dick of yours and choke you with it,” Dean puts his hand on Michael’s chest, shoving him back in an obvious threat to physical violence. “My dad’s a Marine, <em>don’t</em> test me.”</p><p>Michael’s scent drops to submission so fast it’s almost nauseating. “Fine,” he spits, taking a step back, almost stumbling. “You and Cas deserve each other anyway. A bad Alpha and a bad Omega, the perfect fucking match.”</p><p>Dean just snorts, not even deigning that with an answer and Michael anyhow leaves him in the next moment. He decides to stay there for a while, needing to calm down or he knows his scent will stink up the place and he doesn’t fancy explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Novak, let alone Cas.</p><p>Turns out though, he doesn’t have to not explain anything to Cas because the Alpha joins him before Dean has managed to even remotely calm down. He jumps when Cas’ curious scent reaches him and he gives the Alpha a highly unimpressed look when Cas sneaks up to him, a quirk on his lips. </p><p>“So,” he looks away, pursing his lips. “How much of that did you hear?”</p><p>Cas comes up to him, nosing against Dean’s hairline. “About all of it.”</p><p>“Damnit,” Dean mumbles under his breath. “Look, Cas, I don’t want you to think I’m some kind of psycho, okay? I wouldn’t <em>actually</em> punch your brother.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Cas sounds way too amused, his scent mighty pleased and Dean turns into the Alpha’s light touches. “I think he deserved to be punched.”</p><p>“Cas,” Dean bumps his nose against the Alpha’s cheek, making him turn his head so they can kiss. “I don’t mean to be a hothead, but he rubs me the wrong way. He fucking insults you and I…”</p><p>“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas’ smile is way too kind. “I have my big bad Omega to protect me.”</p><p>Dean honestly doesn’t know why but he feels like blushing while his inner Omega feels like posturing.</p><p>“Yeah you fucking do,” he grins. “Now what do you say we go back to your family and have dessert real quick before we ditch them so you can show me how much of a <em>man</em> you actually are.”</p><p>Cas of course does blush for real but his scent reveals just what he thinks of Dean’s proposal. “I say do we have to do dessert?”</p><p>“Yes we do,” Dean grins and takes Cas’ hand, pulling the Alpha back to the dining room. “My Alpha thought about me when he chose it, I’m not missing that for the world.”</p><p>As it turns out, Michael isn’t in the dining room when they come back but Dean isn’t the least sorry.</p><p>“Said he had some work thing he had forgotten,” Mrs. Novak says but she sounds confused, as if that never happens. “But I guess this just means more pie for us.”</p><p>Dean almost drools when she puts out a huge apple pie in the middle of the table. “You remembered,” he mumbles, turning to Cas and taking his hand.</p><p>“Of course,” Cas tells the floor. “It's your favorite.”</p><p>“Castiel told me,” Mrs. Novak says as Mr. Novak gets up to serve them hefty portions. “He said ‘apple pie for dessert, mother’ in his no-nonsense voice, and I knew I had to make it. Only,” she sighs and sits down. Dean grins at Mr. Novak when the Beta serves Dean the biggest piece. “I don’t bake well. We went out and bought this at Castiel’s favorite bakery instead, I hope that’s okay?”</p><p>“That’s more than okay,” Dean beams, letting his happy Omega scent flow freely.</p><p>Mrs. Novak smiles widely back and Mr. Novak gives him a wink when he pushes over a bucket of ice cream for Dean to serve himself. Fuck yeah, maybe the Novak family isn’t so bad after all, when push comes to shove.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Castiel is completely entranced with studying for an exam in his International Business course when Gabriel sits down uninvited next to him. It makes Castiel jump and his hand slips so that he paints half the page yellow with the marker he’s been using to highlight important parts.</p><p>“Gabe!” he gasps, glasses slipping down his nose for no apparent reason. Glasses aren’t supposed to do that, he’s been informed.</p><p>“Hey, champ,” Gabriel says, his Beta scent filled with as much amusement as his tone. “Whatcha doing?”</p><p>“Studying,” Castiel frowns when Gabriel noisily unwraps a lollipop. There’s no eating allowed in the campus library. “As should you.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Gabriel scooches closer, chin in hand and a stupid grin on his face. “But how about instead of that you tell me how dinner with your fam went.”</p><p>Castiel hunches in on himself, a small smile playing on his lips as he remembers Dean defending him to Michael.</p><p>“It was fine.”</p><p>“Fine?” Gabriel snorts and licks loudly at his lollipop until Castiel looks up to meet his eyes. “Come on, you’ve been making heart-eyes at that Omega of yours this whole week. Worse than normal I mean.”</p><p>“I have not.”</p><p>He probably has. But the thing is that Castiel is sure that he’s in love with Dean, has been so for quite some time now, and for the Omega to defend Castiel’s honor like that — to call Castiel <em>his</em> Alpha so boisterously — felt good. Yes, even after such a short time Castiel is sure he wants to mate Dean, and preferably sooner rather than later, and after what was said during that dinner he feels sure that Dean wants the same thing. </p><p>It feels huge and scary and absolutely wonderful and Castiel has a hard time controlling his inner Alpha around Dean. </p><p>“You’re making fucking heart-eyes right now and he’s not even here,” Gabriel laughs at him when all Castiel can do is blush with embarrassment. “Come on, I mean he looks really good and he seems fun but is he <em>that</em> good? <em>The one</em> good?”</p><p>Castiel swallows and then nods, meeting his friend’s astonished eyes. “Yes, I really think he is. And please don’t joke and tell me it’s just because he’s the first person I slept with because I’m positive that’s not the reason,” he sneers a little. “And Michael already put those thoughts in my head.”</p><p>“Okay first of all, <em>if</em> I had said that it would’ve clearly been a joke. You know I think your brother is a grade A douche. And secondly,” he slaps Castiel lightly on the shoulder, his scent ripe with happiness. “Congratulations.”</p><p>Castiel looks up in surprise. “Really? You’re happy for me?”</p><p>“Of course I am!” Gabriel scoffs and sucks on his lollipop for a moment. “We’ve been friends for how long? I know I give you shit and all but that’s only because I love you, bro.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Castiel mumbles, feeling warmth spread in his stomach. </p><p>“Yeah I know I haven’t been super supportive,” Gabriel smiles a little to himself, suddenly looking more serious than Castiel is used to seeing his usually happy-go-lucky friend. “But it’s just… I dunno, you’ve always been by my side, right? Guess it’s just been weird to see you so wrapped up in someone else. But also nice, you know?”</p><p>Castiel’s eyes are soft as he looks at his friend while Gabriel tries to look nonchalant, though his scent betrays him as nervous.</p><p>“I’ll always be your best friend, Gabe.”</p><p>“I know,” Gabriel snorts, grinning widely. “Now dish, did something happen at dinner? Or after?” he wriggles his eyebrows, making Castiel laugh at the sheer ridiculousness. </p><p>“Actually yes,” he grins too, more happy than appalled at what had happened because even though Michael had behaved highly inappropriately and Castiel is very mad at him, he still can’t help but feel ecstatic when he thinks of Dean’s response. “Michael made a pass at Dean and Dean threatened him with physical violence if he insulted me like that again.”</p><p>Gabriel’s surprised scent is sharp and his eyes wide as saucers. “Well fuck.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Castiel laughs, saving Gabriel’s lollipop when it slides out of the Beta’s slack grip.</p><p>“I knew there was something about that Dean, because you like him and all, but damn, Cassie,” he grins childishly and chomps down on the lollipop when Castiel holds it up for him. “He really is the fucking one for you.”</p><p>“No argument there,” Castiel smiles, stomach filled with happy butterflies just thinking about it.</p><p>Now he just hopes he’ll be able to broach the subject with Dean, preferably before he bursts from nerves or needs. Maybe it’s a good thing that midterms are coming up, to give him time away from the Omega to think about the best approach.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <q>Happiness isn't in the having. It's in just being.</q>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please excuse the sloppiness of this chapter 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean slams Castiel up against the wall as soon as the door to the Omega’s dorm room is shut and securely locked. </p>
<p>“I fucking hate midterms and exams and <em>school</em>,” he groans, his scent already filled with arousal and desperate need. Castiel’s head swims with every inhale. “I hate not seeing you.”</p>
<p>“I missed you too,” Castiel mumbles, hands roaming Dean’s body. He can practically feel the Omega’s whole being thrum with need and his own body vibrates with the desire to fill that need. </p>
<p>“It’s been <em>weeks</em>, Cas,” Dean pouts and it’s far more attractive than it has any right to be. “No touching, no <em>fucking</em>. Listen,” he pulls out of the next kiss and Castiel has to suppress a needy whine. His inner Alpha thrashes with the need to have the Omega pressed up against him again. “Listen,” Dean repeats, probably sensing Castiel’s concentration dwindling. “I’ve missed <em>all </em>of you, okay? Like, we’ve talked and stuff but we haven’t really hung out just the two of us and I really fucking want that too. But right now,” he looks at Castiel with lust blown eyes and there’s no way Castiel can suppress his whine now. “I want you.”</p>
<p>“I—me too,” he bucks against Dean when the Omega slots himself between Castiel’s open legs, crotches brushing tantalizingly together. “I want all of it but I-I,” he groans when Dean nuzzles against his neck, nipping the sensitive skin there. “I have things I want to discuss but it can wait.”</p>
<p>Actually it kind of can’t—well it <em>can</em>, but Castiel isn’t sure how much longer, or if he even wants to wait. He needs to get his feelings out there, needs to hear Dean’s thoughts about mating. They’ve gently broached the subject of them being a couple, that’s true. Dean even introduces Cas as his boyfriend, or even his Alpha, but “mate” is a bigger word and neither of them have said it out loud to the other yet. Castiel feels pretty certain there aren’t any questions about it but he wants to speak to Dean before he can completely calm down.</p>
<p>Right now, though, Dean has a point and they haven’t truly <em>touched</em> in far too long. Yes they have met up, even had study sessions together, and they’ve texted frequently. But they haven’t been alone, haven’t been able to pause and breathe each other in, and Castiel has missed his Omega. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Dean moans, conscious of his Alpha’s needs even as he’s grinding his hard dick against Castiel’s aching cock. “I can wait.”</p>
<p>Castiel grabs Dean’s hips, shamelessly rolling against him. “No we can’t.”</p>
<p>He feels a stab of anxiousness in his stomach at his own words, for a second fearing what he said was too much or lame, but it eases soon enough when Dean only moans again. Bit by bit, day by day, Dean’s presence is making Castiel’s social anxieties go away. He feels safe with the Omega, and how can he not feel sexy and desired when the whole room is already filled with the scent of Dean’s slick? That’s all for him and he can’t wait to satisfy his Omega. </p>
<p>“Damn, Cas,” Dean grunts and practically tears himself away from Castiel to start shucking off his clothes. “I can’t fucking take it, you’re just so…” he grits his teeth, seems to force himself to gather his wits, and takes another step back so that they completely break physical contact. </p>
<p>“You too,” he mumbles affectionately, looking at Dean with loving eyes as the Omega fights his jeans zipper. “Tell me what you want, Omega.”</p>
<p>Dean looks up sharply, eyes laser focused on Castiel’s face. “You. Shit, Cas, I want you so fucking much.”</p>
<p>“How?” Castiel’s fingers tremble from barely contained desire as he starts slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “How do you want me?”</p>
<p>Dean licks his lips, his scent turning contemplating. “Anything?”</p>
<p> Castiel shudders with pleasure at the hungry look the Omega is giving him. “Anything for you, Dean.”</p>
<p>“Fucking hell,” the Omega breathes and rips off his jeans and underwear, the scent of his slick hitting Castiel like it always does. It’s rich and enticing and the world’s best aphrodisiac. Castiel feels his inner Alpha claw to be free and his cock throbs as blobs of precome force out of the tip. “Get on the bed,” Dean growls then, cutting through the haze of Castiel’s arousal. “Get naked and lie down on your back. Gonna sit on your face, little Alpha.”</p>
<p>Castiel all but convulses when pleasure shoots through him. He trips several times in his haste to obey and almost falls face first down on the floor, but he manages to get on the bed without incident. He is by no means an experienced man so he’s not sure what this position will entail but he thinks and hopes that it’ll involve Dean’s little hole in close vicinity to Castiel’s tongue because he’s been dying to taste the Omega there ever since the first time they had sex. </p>
<p>He gets as comfortable as he can while this riled up. Head on Dean’s pillow he stretches out, cock bobbing and hands clenched in the covers only because he doesn’t know where to put them. Dean takes off the rest of his clothes quickly, clearly checking out Castiel in the meantime and the look on the Omega’s face makes Castiel’s knot tingle. It’s not forming yet, but he knows it won’t take much before it’s fully swollen and aching. </p>
<p>He shifts restlessly on the bed, craning his neck submissively when Dean moves closer. He doesn’t notice that he’s whining until the Omega shushes him gently. </p>
<p>“Be still,” Dean mumbles sweetly and bends down to pluck Castiel’s glasses off the tip of his nose, putting them on the nightstand. “There, I might want you to fuck me within an inch of my life, but I’m not so far gone that I’d risk breaking your glasses.”</p>
<p>Castiel kind of wishes he were but he can’t get a word out when Dean just up and climbs on the bed, back facing Castiel as the Omega swings one leg over Castiel’s torso. </p>
<p>“Up with your arms,” Dean encourages him, Castiel feels sluggish at the first skin-on-skin contact. “Yeah that’s right. Come here,” Dean grabs his hands and places them on his own thighs so that the Omega’s legs end up under Castiel’s arms, before promptly sitting down on Castiel’s face, just like he’d said he would. </p>
<p>Castiel gasps, clenching down on the Omega’s thighs, trapping him in place as he opens his mouth against the heat of Dean’s ass. The scent here is rich and all-encompassing and Castiel feels his mind melt away. Primal instincts take over and he laps greedily at what he can reach. </p>
<p>Above him, Dean throws his head back and sinks further down against Castiel’s face. The Omega’s round balls come to rest against Castiel’s chin and the muscles in Dean’s thighs flex under Castiel’s strong grip. All of it serves to push Castiel’s arousal to new heights but nothing as much as the taste of Dean’s slick as it spills directly from the source. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Cas,” Dean moans shakily. “Fucking eat me out, wanna feel you everywhere.”</p>
<p>Castiel can tell immediately that Dean has started jerking off and the knowledge makes desire ping through him. His hips buck up into the air, but he doesn’t even try to touch his cock, knowing he won’t reach and loving giving up the control to Dean. </p>
<p>The pleasure he derives from this is sharp and it’s the only thing that keeps him from completely letting his inner Alpha rip free. It would feel good, he has no doubt about that, and Dean had said he liked to have a beast in the bedroom, but Castiel needs to stay lucid for this. Doesn’t want to miss even a single second of Dean’s moans, the tastes, the textures, the Omega’s movements and scent. </p>
<p>He licks wide stripes at first, greedy to reach as much as possible as fast as possible, and Dean seems to thoroughly enjoy it. He rocks lazily on Castiel’s face, clearly conscious of not accidentally suffocating the Alpha but also a little lost in his pleasure and Castiel loves that he’s able to do that to the Omega. Dean is so experienced and gorgeous, Castiel still has a hard time understanding what he can bring to the table in situations like this. </p>
<p>But from the way Dean behaves and from the richness of the slick that’s spilling out of him it’s obvious that Castiel is more than enough and he marvels at the thought as much as he basks in it. </p>
<p>When he spears his tongue to prod directly at Dean’s hole, the Omega groans gutturally and grinds back. Castiel cranes his neck to reach better, licking and poking until his tongue gets tired. He sucks then, pleasure rippling through him at the howl Dean lets out. </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, Alpha,” he places one hand on Castiel’s chest, leaning forward a little even as he hunches down to give Castiel more access. “Your fucking mouth, I swear…”</p>
<p>Castiel hums, content, and laps widely again. Again and again and again until Dean is whining for more and then he sucks again, making the Omega’s whole body spasm. He feels something wet dribble down on his chest and realizes immediately that Dean can’t contain his precome and the pleasure he feels at being marked by the Omega’s come is immense. </p>
<p>He growls against Dean’s ass, moving his hands to grab one cheek in each hand even as his cock bobs. He’s rock hard and throbbing but he can’t be bothered to spare himself a second thought. His inner Alpha is roaring to fuck something, his knot swelling with every moan from Dean, but Castiel is content with digging in his heels and fucking the air as he eats Dean out. </p>
<p>He laps greedily, nipping on occasion, and Dean is almost humping Castiel’s chest now.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking hard,” Castiel can do nothing but groan in agreement. “Fuck, Alpha, I want you.”</p>
<p>Castiel huffs when Dean puts his weight on the Alpha’s chest but he shifts soon enough, stretching out over Castiel on all fours. Castiel can’t help but growl at the loss of contact with the Omega’s ass but his focus instantly shifts when he sees Dean’s hard dick dangling in front of his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean murmurs, voice thick with his arousal. “Come on, you get it.”</p>
<p>Castiel isn’t sure he does but he doesn’t hesitate to lick Dean’s dick into his mouth, the Omega letting out a filthy groan before swallowing Castiel’s cock. It’s too much stimulation at once and Castiel thrashes for a moment, a desperate moan forcing itself past Dean’s dick. The pleasure is too sharp for a second, painful almost, but he calms down when Dean starts bobbing his head. </p>
<p>The friction and heat, the wetness and pressure, it all serves to drive Castiel to the brink and he’s desperate to make Dean feel as good. The angle is different from the last time Castiel tried giving Dean a blow-job and he takes perverse satisfaction every time Dean’s balls bump against his nose. He deepthroats better this time than last and feels greedy for the taste of the Omega’s come. </p>
<p>Most of his concentration is shot to hell, though, because Dean has definitely sucked Alpha cock before and he must be pulling out every trick because save from being inside the Omega, Castiel has never felt so good before. </p>
<p>Dean does this thing when he pulls almost all the way off and swirls his tongue around the head before plunging all the way down again. The feeling of his lips stretching aorund Castiel’s knot is almost enough to make him go off every time and he has to really tense up so he won’t start fucking Dean’s face. The Omega seems aware, though, and only stays down there for a moment before pulling up again. Tongue pressed against the shaft all the way, he repeats this movement a few times before he starts bobbing in earnest again. </p>
<p>Castiel is almost choking himself, too eager to take as much of Dean as possible and too aroused to remember how to multitask. Breathing seems inconsequential all of a sudden and his body jolts with pleasure with every lick and suck from Dean. </p>
<p>But when the Omega pulls up to suck hard on the swollen head while at the same time grabbing Castiel’s sensitive knot it’s suddenly too much. He throws his head back as his body arches, Dean’s dick slipping from his mouth as his toes curl and a groan is ripped out of his chest.</p>
<p>“Omega,” his voice is low and rumbly, his inner Alpha showing. “I can’t.”</p>
<p>Dean pulls off completely and slides down Castiel’s body, dick pressing against the Alpha’s chest as he bucks down.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell, little Alpha,” Dean’s voice sounds equally ruined and Castiel really can’t hold it anymore. His orgasm is rolling through him, burning his every nerve ending. “Fucking come for me.”</p>
<p>Dean’s rolling his hips rhythmically against Castiel now and it’s the thought that Dean could come like that that pushes Castiel over the edge. Dean‘s massaging his knot, squeezing harder than what should be comfortable but it feels so good Castiel can’t take it, can only growl and buck. He grits his teeth, eyes squeezed shut and when he finally snaps it’s with a short shout. </p>
<p>He feels his come as it splashes up on his own stomach but there’s so much that Dean has to get completely soaked and Castiel almost goes insane with the need for that to be true. His Omega should be covered in his come, should rub it in and revel in it, and Castiel wants to <em>see</em>.</p>
<p>Everything happens in the blink of an eye, Castiel’s hands clenching down on Dean’s plump ass, the Omega bucking down hard and coming, squeezing Castiel’s knot even harder and making him come again too. He lets out a strangled groan because it’s too much too soon, but he can do nothing but love it when his second orgasm is pulled out of him. </p>
<p>Dean’s watery Omega seed is mixed with Castiel’s on the Alpha’s chest and stomach and that just makes everything better. They’re both sweaty and sticky and Castiel almost wants to weep he’s so satisfied. </p>
<p>“So much,” Dean moans then and rubs Castiel’s knot, making him jump as he feels it build inside him again. </p>
<p>“Dean,” he whines, even as his hips buck up into Dean’s hands, especially when the Omega leans down to lick over the wet head. </p>
<p>“Even out of rut,” Dean murmurs, sounds almost mesmerized. “I fucking love it.”</p>
<p>Castiel grunts when he comes a third time, this batch <em>much</em> smaller but the pleasure no less intense. Dean makes a delighted sound and slips off Castiel’s body, all but rolling to the side so that he ends up on his side on the bed, plastered to Castiel’s side and with his cheek resting on the Alpha’s pelvis.</p>
<p>“Dean, please,” he rasps and Dean hums, gently letting go of Castiel’s cock.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I kinda went overboard, huh?”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry,” Castiel mumbles, too sated to feel embarrassed over his words. He feels as if his whole body is melting and he loves everything in this moment. “I love it too, everything with you.”</p>
<p>Dean smiles, Castiel can feel it against his skin. “Hey, Alpha?” he murmurs after a moment. “Wanna come to dinner at my dad’s house? Meet the family?”</p>
<p>Castiel feels a thrill go through him and he lifts his head to look down at Dean but the Omega is eyeing Castiel’s slowly softening cock. </p>
<p>“I would love to.”</p>
<p>Dean chuckles softly and cranes his neck, lapping at Castiel’s cock until he manages to turn it so he can suck gently at it. It makes Castiel squirm, but he likes it too much to want Dean to stop.</p>
<p>“I mean,” Dean mumbles after a moment, lifting one hand to pull Castiel out of his mouth to instead play idly with the foreskin. “I kinda think we should start talking about mating but I want you to know what you’re getting yourself into first, you know?”</p>
<p>Castiel feels weird about having this conversation over his soft cock, but good weird somehow. It’s such an immense thing to talk about — <em>mating</em> — and while he’s been dying to come up with a smart way to approach it, Dean just mentions it casually and Castiel loves him all the more for that. </p>
<p>“Are you afraid your family would be able to scare me away?” he smiles to himself because he can see why someone would think that about him, but when he thinks about Dean there’s not a single thing that he can think of that would keep him away from the Omega. </p>
<p>“No,” Dean grins and props himself up on one elbow. “I guess I was just nervous about bringing up mating and I wanted to wrap it in a joke.”</p>
<p>Castiel bolts up, staring down at Dean with big eyes. “Dean,” he doesn’t know what to say but he should say something, right? The Omega had been nervous too, as if he had thought there would be a reason for Castiel to say no. As if he was scared of rejection, from Castiel of all people. He needs to reassure his Omega, because he is <em>his</em>.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean mumbles and Castiel realizes then that he’s been making weird sounds, half-finished sentences and cut off words. Dean gets up to sit beside him, taking one hand and kissing Castiel’s knuckles. “Yeah, I know, Alpha.”</p>
<p>God, Castiel loves this Omega. <em>His</em> Omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay I’m here, sorry I’m late!”</p>
<p>Jo’s out of breath and nearly runs into the side of Dean’s car.</p>
<p>“No problem,” Charlie grins and opens the door for their friend. “What matters is that you made it, perhaps now Dean can stop being so mysterious and tell us what’s up.”</p>
<p>Dean rolls his eyes and motions for the girls to get inside the car before he slides into the driver’s seat to start her up. Her sweet rumbling calms him and really, he doesn’t even know why he feels jittery. Well, perhaps excited would be better, but kind of nervous excited, as if they’re about to do something naughty.</p>
<p>“We’re going to Topeka,” he states as he starts driving, ignoring Jo and Charlie’s confused scents. “Because I need help.”</p>
<p>“Way to be informative,” Jo drawls, making Charlie giggle in the backseat.</p>
<p>“Ha-ha,” Dean sighs. “Look, I asked you because you’re my queens and this is important.”</p>
<p>“Go on,” Charlie says, tone more serious, and Jo pretends to lock her lips. Dean eyes the car beside them, making sure the distracted driver doesn’t hit them before he continues.</p>
<p>“Okay, so, y’all know Cas is coming to dinner at dad’s house this Friday, right?” he can see in their eyes, especially Jo, that they want to snark about it and yeah, yeah, he might have talked <em>a lot</em> about it. He’s fucking excited, screw them. “And look,” he sighs, rubbing the back of his head as he slows down for a stop light. “Look, if things go well—I mean I’m sure they will and even if they don’t I’m—if things go <em>well</em>, I’m gonna mate with Cas. And pretty soon, I think.”</p>
<p>“Damn, Winchester,” Jo mumbles, her scent sweet with her happiness for him and he throws her a smile. “I gotta say, I always thought you’d end up with someone like John.”</p>
<p>“That’s disgusting,” Dean grunts and accidentally presses the gas pedal too hard when the light shifts to green. “And what’s wrong with Cas?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Charlie answers, her smile wide and sincere. “I think he’s neat as hell.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Jo adds with a fond smile of her own. “And maybe that’s the point? You fell for him because he’s so far on the other side of the spectrum from John?”</p>
<p>“Okay, can we get off the topic of dad and get back on the mating bandwagon?”</p>
<p>The girls laugh at him, sharing scents and looks and why the fuck they haven’t gotten together yet is beyond Dean but he supposes not everyone can be as awesome as he and Cas.</p>
<p>“I dunno,” Jo says teasingly. “I seem to remember you mentioning something about Cas’ brother being interested in you? How’s that going?”</p>
<p>“Okay no,” he snaps, his skin crawling at the mere memory of Michael’s greedy eyes. “Dean loves Cas and Cas loves Dean, okay? The ship is called Destiel and you’re on it, one way ticket and you ain’t getting off.”</p>
<p>“I like it,” Charlie pipes up before both Betas start laughing again.</p>
<p>Dean pretends to grump all the way out of Lawrence and doesn’t stop until he’s well onto I-70. </p>
<p>“<em>Anyway.</em>”</p>
<p>“Yes, Omega?”</p>
<p>Jo’s tone is sugar sweet and he throws her a dirty look before continuing. “I was thinking that I want the mating to be special, you know? Like, knowing us we’ll probably do it during sex and I don’t like to kiss and tell but—” he cuts himself off when Jo snorts so hard it sounds as if her brain should’ve ended up on the floor. This time his grumpy look is real. “Okay, I don’t like to kiss and tell <em>with Cas</em> because it’s fucking flowery special with him.”</p>
<p>She pats him on the arm while Charlie tries to smother a new laughing fit. Nice to know someone is having fun. “Dean do feelings good.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” he sighs, and she smiles at him. “Previously Cas has expressed a slight delight at the thought of me in panties. Women’s panties.”</p>
<p>“A slight delight?” Charlie asks, sharing a knowing look with Jo. “That sounds <em>riveting</em>.”</p>
<p>“I ain’t sharing details but it was amazeballs.”</p>
<p>“So,” Jo sits up straighter, more interested now. “We’re going to buy you panties?”</p>
<p>Charlie coos, eyes soft as she looks at Dean through the rear-view mirror. “That’s so sweet! You’re gonna surprise him on the mating occasion?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean smiles at the mere thought of it. “I haven’t figured out the details yet, and we still have the dinner to get through, and should maybe talk it through, you know? But I want us to be alone and we could, I dunno, ease into it or…” actually Dean would fucking love it if Cas just threw himself over Dean and ate him up. Just the mere memory of how the Alpha had licked Dean’s ass is enough to rile him up on any day. “Or I dunno, but I wanna surprise him with something sexy. And I googled some shit and fell into the frill trap, I need your fucking help.”</p>
<p>“Frill?” Jo laughs loudly. “No, but lace perhaps?”</p>
<p>“Yes, get lace, Dean!” Charlie exclaims, slapping him on the shoulder. “Lace is so <em>sexy</em>.”</p>
<p>“Okay, good to know,” he nods slowly. “I looked it up and there’s a Victoria’s Secret in Topeka, so we’re going there, they’re bound to have nice stuff, right?”</p>
<p>“For sure,” Jo says, phone out as she taps onto Victoria’s Secret’s web page. “Some of their stuff is really expensive, though.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Dean mumbles, shifting lanes to pass by someone who apparently thinks 50 is an appropriate speed on an interstate. “But I can reuse it if he likes it, and it’s for something special. We’ll see what we find.”</p>
<p>“These,” Jo states then and holds up her phone, showing a woman in extremely high cut panties with the text <em>Brazilian, the new look</em> printed over her head.</p>
<p>“Are you insane?” he splutters. “Remember it’s <em>me</em> that has to pull the look off. I don’t want Cas to fucking laugh at me.”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with them?” Jo pouts. Charlie hangs over the back of the bench, looking at Jo’s phone screen.</p>
<p>“I like them,” she says slowly. “But I also agree with Dean, we should find him something that’ll… <em>fit everything</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Jo giggles like a fucking prepubescent girl. “Gotcha.”</p>
<p>“But I like the color.”</p>
<p>“Pink?” Dean mutters. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Charlie asks but she’s not looking at him, both she and Jo are busy looking at the offered panties on the web page. “I think it would accentuate your skin tone really well.”</p>
<p>“Then these,” Jo says and holds up the phone for Charlie to see. “<a href="https://www.victoriassecret.com/us/vs/panties-catalog/dream-angels-lace-cheekini-panty-5000000206?brand=vs&amp;choice=4SHM&amp;collectionId=1369cf9c-a639-4420-9885-e41a43a9b53f&amp;filter=color%3APink%2Csubclass%3ACheekinis&amp;genericId=11162899&amp;limit=180&amp;orderBy=REC&amp;productId=fa53e6d4-e43f-413a-bc08-060596b91705&amp;size1=XL&amp;size2=&amp;stackId=a8b4ada4-d4bf-4b94-b6b9-b0c56d05f126">Dream Angels’ dusk mauve colored cheekini panty</a>, wouldn’t it fit him perfectly?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Charlie grins, eyeing Dean and making him sweat a little nervously.</p>
<p>“What the hell’s a ‘cheekini’?”</p>
<p>“You know,” Jo says, tone fake sophisticated. “Panties that show off the cheeks. And though I haven’t seen you naked since middle school I’d still say you definitely have the butt for it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Charlie looks up with a sincere expression, eyes soft again. “Cas’ll go bananas over you in these.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Dean mumbles, getting into the idea without even having seen the panties. “Check if they have a size you think will fit me, then.”</p>
<p>“Hey, see if they have lip gloss in a matching color.”</p>
<p>“Great idea!” Jo exclaims and starts tapping widely. Dean nearly swivels off his lane.</p>
<p>“The hell? I ain’t putting on makeup!”</p>
<p>“Lip gloss isn’t makeup,” Charlie sighs as if he’s being a difficult child. “It only helps your lips stand out and make them look shiny.”</p>
<p>He glares at her through the mirror. “You know makeup is supposed to do both those things specifically, right?”</p>
<p>“Calm down, Omega,” Jo grins at her phone and then shows Charlie something that makes her squeal and look at him with a hand over her mouth. “It’ll just be to complement the look. You can try on lip gloss in the store and see for yourself.”</p>
<p>“I am doing no such thing,” he scoffs, knowing full well he most definitely will because let’s be real, he’ll do almost anything to make his sweet little Alpha flip his switch and to be honest Dean can’t wait. </p>
<p>Can’t wait to get to the store, to have Cas over for dinner so Sam and dad will finally see what Dean’s been talking about, and most definitely can’t wait to mate with his Alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this week is full of turmoil and feELinGS for all of us so please, here's some alpha/omega fluff to drown ourselves in 💖💖💖<br/>Please stay safe and take care, no matter the outcome no one can take away from us what we already have!<br/>#CastielForever #TFW #SPNFamily</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel feels his nerves knot themselves even as warmth spreads in his stomach at the sight of Dean’s beloved Impala as it turns the corner and starts gliding down Castiel’s street. </p>
<p>It’s Friday evening and the Omega is picking Castiel up at his parent’s house to drive them to Dean’s childhood home for dinner with his father and little brother. Dean has been talking about this all week, obviously happy to start including Castiel in his family and Castiel is both excited and apprehensive. </p>
<p>He wants this to go well so much, especially since Dean brought up a potential mating. He stands there now, on the curb because he couldn’t stand waiting inside without feeling suffocated, in his nicest slacks and white button down shirt, a dark blue blazer to hold off the chill and his <a href="https://brobows.com/collections/easter/products/copy-of-golden-retriever-in-yellow-magnetic-bow-tie">light blue bowtie with white polka dots</a> to complete the look. He keeps righting his glasses and catches himself in the last moment before running his hand through his hair. It’s as unruly as ever but he thinks he might have managed to make it look purposefully unruly, like the sexy Alphas in magazines. </p>
<p>He really wishes he had someone else’s opinion than his mother’s to go on, positive as it was, he doesn’t really trust her when she pinches his cheeks and calls him adorable in that tone. He’s at least glad Michael isn’t home to tease him. </p>
<p>Dean leans over the bench to reach for the passenger door, clicking it open for Castiel and giving him a huge grin when the Alpha slides into the seat. </p>
<p>“Hiya,” he says happily and pulls Castiel into a quick kiss that turns into a few more kisses before Dean relents and pulls away.</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean,” Castiel mumbles and ducks his head shyly, basking in Dean’s comforting scent. He jerks when Dean reaches over unexpectedly, and he turns his head up to see him grinning widely again.</p>
<p>“I like this,” the Omega says, casually poking at the bowtie. “Suits your eyes.”</p>
<p>Such a simple thing to say, such an easy compliment, and yet it has Castiel’s heart racing, his inner Alpha preening. He’s sure his scent blows up with his happiness, but he doesn’t even bother with trying to control it.</p>
<p>“W-well,” he pushes up his glasses, fighting a smile. “I wanted to look good for your father.”</p>
<p>“Only dad, huh?” Dean smirks, putting the car in gear and rolling them into the street again, the engine a pleasant rumble around them.</p>
<p>“I mean,” Castiel doesn’t know what to say, <em>obviously</em> he wants Dean to like how he looks but that would be too presumptuous to say, wouldn’t it? “I wouldn’t mind if you…” God, he’s so bad at this…</p>
<p>“Oh I always think you’re a treat, Alpha,” Dean suddenly purrs, tone and smirk dirty and everything Castiel never knew he wanted.</p>
<p>“That’s… that’s good.”</p>
<p>Dean glances at him, giving him a look from head to toe and back again before he reaches over and puts a hand on Castiel’s thigh, as if that’s going to help him calm down.</p>
<p>“I’d say it’s hella good. And trust me,” Dean’s smile eases, his scent changing from something with <em>intentions</em> to happy again. “You’re the sharpest dresser for miles. Dad’s gonna love you.”</p>
<p>Castiel isn't so sure about that but he tamps down on his nerves and lets Dean’s sweet Omega scent calm him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house Dean drives them to is a one and a half story house with an attached garage close to KU’s west campus, close enough that Dean most probably could have stayed at home like Castiel does, although Castiel most definitely sees the benefits of Dean’s dorm room. It looks inviting with a well-kept lawn and a huge maple tree in the front yard. Walking past the tree, Castiel sees evidence of a swing having once hung from one of the lower branches and he smiles to himself imagining the Winchester brothers playing in the yard. </p>
<p>Dean takes Castiel’s hand when they reach the small stone steps leading up to the front door. He squeezes it tightly and gives Castiel a loving smile before promptly opening the door and stepping inside. Castiel hasn’t said anything but he’s ridiculously happy that Dean offered to come and pick him up for this. He feels remorse that he didn’t do the same for the Omega, especially considering that it was Michael that ended up getting the door that evening…</p>
<p>Dean for his part has protested every time Castiel tried to bring it up. For him it was natural, since Castiel lives at home and it would have been a chore for him to drive and get Dean.</p>
<p>“Still, though,” Castiel had mumbled, playing with the zipper on Dean’s hoodie as the Omega had laid sprawled out on top of him while they watched a movie with Charlie and Jo. “It wasn’t very gentlemanly of me.”</p>
<p>“It’s really no problem, Cas,” Dean’s scent told him the same and Castiel had felt content to let it go. “And I don’t mind driving to dad’s either, I like driving with you in the car.”</p>
<p>Well Castiel had no arguments against that, not when it made him feel insanely happy. That father had frowned lightly, and Michael had laughed out loud at the image of an Alpha getting picked up by an Omega was something Castiel decided to keep to himself. </p>
<p>Dean had also insisted that Castiel shouldn’t bring anything and though Castiel had agreed since he figured the Omega knew his family the best, he still feels awkward now. Dean had brought a bottle of nice wine to their dinner and now Castiel comes empty handed, like a chump. </p>
<p>There is no time to rectify that now, though, not when Dean is already pulling him through the house and into a small kitchen. It looks newly remodeled, the cabinets a sleek dark brown and the stove obviously new. There’s a kitchen island up against the wall opposite the sink and it’s packed with plates and bowls filled with all kinds of foods.</p>
<p>Everything smells amazing and Castiel’s senses are almost overwhelmed in the best of ways. He sways on his feet for a moment, nearly missing when a big Alpha comes into the kitchen from an adjoining room. John Winchester is no doubt an imposing Alpha but at first glance he seems approachable enough. He has on an apron and a kitchen towel is slung over his right shoulder and when he grins there’s no question of where Dean gets his easy smiles.</p>
<p>“You’re early,” he says and comes over to hug Dean, crushingly by the sound Dean lets out. His scent is happy and calm, good enough for Castiel’s Alpha to feel placated. He’s always on edge when meeting new Alphas in small groups and enclosed spaces but this seems like a good first impression.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean says after the tight hug and some loving back slaps. “Sammy spilled that you’re making sirloins with a whole bunch of sides, couldn’t risk coming too late and have him eat it all.”</p>
<p>“That kid can’t keep a secret to save his life,” John mutters, shaking his head with a tut before turning to Castiel. “And this must be the man of the hour. I’m Dean’s old man, you can call me John.”</p>
<p>Castiel is almost dumbfounded by the casual and comforting atmosphere but he at least manages to not stumble on his words. </p>
<p>“Thank you for having me, I’m Castiel.”</p>
<p>“Or Cas,” Dean adds playfully and bumps Castiel’s shoulder with his, making Castiel relax marginally.</p>
<p>“No problem,” John grins and walks over to the stove, turning on the gas for the frying pan that’s already in place. “I’m just happy to finally meet this mystery Alpha of Dean’s,” he turns his back to them, pulling a plate with steaks closer just as another Alpha comes down the stairs, Dean’s little brother from the looks of it. “You look very dapper, I like that.”</p>
<p>“Dapper, dad?” the younger Alpha snorts. “Really?” he turns to Castiel and offers up a hand. “I’m Sam, by the way.”</p>
<p>Castiel shakes his hand while Dean goes over to a small radio that’s tucked into the corner between the fridge and countertop. He snaps it on, and the room instantly fills with subtle rock music.</p>
<p>“What?” John throws his youngest son a frown. “Dapper is the right word, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Sam rolls his eyes. “Dad plays <em>Words with Friends</em> and now he thinks he’s a walking dictionary,” he explains to Castiel while Dean rummages around for plates and cutlery. </p>
<p>Castiel feels awkward just standing there and not helping but since Sam remains by his side, he thinks it’s okay. Dean’s family definitely seems more easy-going than his own anyway.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ve beaten you <em>twice</em>,” John says indignantly and adds oil to the pan. “And the second time wasn’t even because you let me.”</p>
<p>“Sure dad,” Sam says and then mimes to Castiel that <em>yes it was</em>, making him smile. </p>
<p>“You should find other people to play with dad,” Dean suggests casually. “Like Cas, he’s smart as fuck.”</p>
<p>Castiel expects John to snap at Dean about his language like Castiel’s parents would have but all that happens is that the big Alpha turns to Castiel with childish expectation written all over his face.</p>
<p>“You play too?”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Castiel wants to say yes so badly. “No, I-I,” he coughs, hates how he stammers when he’s nervous. “I don’t know what it is.”</p>
<p>“It’s like Scrabble,” Sam informs him when John looks disappointed. “You can download it for free on your phone and play with friends. I can show you.”</p>
<p>“That sounds good,” Castiel says with a smile, hardly able to contain how happy it makes him to have been included so easily. Dean throws him a wink, making Castiel <em>almost</em> squirm but he manages to contain himself.</p>
<p>“To be honest it <em>would</em> be nice to play with someone other than Sam,” John says as he puts the steaks in the pan, easily handling the meat. “And you seem good for Dean too, I like that. It’s nice to think that he might have found someone to make him calm down a bit.”</p>
<p>That wakes up Castiel’s inner Alpha, making him frown and speak before he can think. “With all due respect, John, I don’t think Dean needs calming down.”</p>
<p>He’s instantly extremely aware that every eye in the room is on him and he swallows when John raises an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>“You don’t say?”</p>
<p>In the corner of his eye Castiel sees how Dean ducks his head but he doesn’t turn to the Omega for help, not with this.</p>
<p>“I think his past endeavors, the person he has been, has shaped the person he is today. And I fell in love with that person, I don’t think he needs to change a single thing.”</p>
<p>The tips of his ears are definitely red and his stomach churns with nerves, he’s so unaccustomed to speaking his mind like this, and to challenge another Alpha’s authority at all. He’s a guest in this house and as a younger Alpha he should defer to John, but he just <em>can’t</em> in this case. He knows Dean is strong and doesn’t need help defending himself, but this is something important to Castiel. Dean needs to be the person he wants to be, and no one else.</p>
<p>“Well put, Alpha,” John says with a smile, turning back to the sizzling steaks.</p>
<p>It takes a moment for Castiel to realize it but it’s suddenly clear to him that he was being tested. It’s also now obvious that Dean knew it but Castiel can’t even find it in himself to be annoyed with the Omega because he clearly passed the test, as acknowledged by John’s use of his subgender in addressing him. </p>
<p>And hell, if Dean wanted to get this confirmed by using his father, then Castiel can’t even argue that. No, in this moment he’s simply relieved and happy, and even more so when Dean walks over and cups Castiel’s face, kissing him lightly.</p>
<p>“Sweet Alpha,” he mumbles against Castiel’s lips, too low for anyone but Castiel to hear.</p>
<p>He loses himself a little in the moment and brushes his lips against Dean’s in a new kiss. “Omega,” he smiles but startles badly when Sam coughs loudly beside them.</p>
<p>Dean rolls his eyes at his grinning brother and instead takes Castiel’s hand to pull him through the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Come on, Alpha,” he smiles over his shoulder. “Help me set the table.”</p>
<p>Behind their backs, Sam says something about Dean being sappy and John laughs but Castiel pays them no heed, instead stumbling happily after his Omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The feast John has prepared is nothing short of stunning. Perfectly cooked sirloin steak with more sides than Castiel thinks he’s ever seen outside of restaurant buffets. Oven grilled radicchio with creamy cheese, corn on the cob, grilled okra with spicy chipotle dipping sauce, oven roasted sweet potatoes with cilantro pesto, the dishes never cease to amaze and Castiel can’t stop praising the Winchester patriarch. </p>
<p>“If you don’t stop, his head’ll be too big to fit through the door,” Dean laughs as they’re cleaning off the table after dinner. </p>
<p>It’s already late, time having flown by as they shared their food over easy jokes and comfortable discussions riddled with funny and cute anecdotes from Sam and Dean’s childhood when their mother and John’s mate was still alive. Castiel wishes he could live in this moment forever and it only gets better every time Dean touches him and smiles at him. </p>
<p>“That’s rich, coming from you with your whole face full of food,” Sam snorts, making Dean quickly wipe his clean chin.</p>
<p>“I didn’t,” he huffs indignantly, his Omega scent puffing out with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“No but I made you check,” Sam teases and flees into the kitchen, Dean chasing after him. The brothers’ banter is childish and refreshing to Castiel, compared to his relationship with his own brother. </p>
<p>It also becomes clearer to Castiel during the evening that for all Dean’s bravado he’s actually nervous too, keen on impressing Castiel and making him feel welcomed. And though Castiel loves Dean’s confidence he’s endeared by this sweet side too.</p>
<p>“How’s it going, champ?” John asks when he returns to the dining room, finding Castiel standing by the mostly clean table and smiling like a dork. </p>
<p>“Perfect,” he mumbles with a shy smile. “This evening has been wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s not done yet,” John chuckles. “Wait ‘til you see what Dean’s prepared for dessert.”</p>
<p>Castiel, though fuller than he’s ever been in his life, perks up at the mention of a dessert. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Sam says as he joins them, putting down bowls and spoons on the table. “Dean chewed our ears off talking about what you fixed for him at your dinner and he wanted to make something great for you too. Come on, sit,” he gestures to Castiel’s chair and Castiel sinks down, confused but excited by the other Alphas’ excited scents. </p>
<p>He doesn’t have time to ask, though, when Dean enters the room with a flourish and puts down the biggest bowl of ice cream Castiel has seen this side of his tenth birthday.</p>
<p>“Sundae,” he whispers, eyes growing big at the sight of the whipped cream, chocolate sauce, the sprinkled nuts and cherries. “Just like mom used to make,” he’s choking up and it’s stupid, but he really loved that time before he presented and mother used to treat him like a precious bundle.</p>
<p>He’d told Dean about that, but he didn’t think the Omega even remembered, it was such a silly thing anyway. Now it stands clear that Dean more than remembers and Castiel’s close to tears because of the gesture.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean murmurs sweetly and bends down to kiss Castiel’s cheek lightly. “Anything for my Alpha, remember?”</p>
<p>“I ‘member,” Castiel mumbles, eyes wet.</p>
<p>“So,” John says happily, clearly unaware of Castiel’s mental state or politely ignoring it, and pulls out a cake candle that he swiftly pokes into the sundae. “Congratulations on surviving your first Winchester dinner, here’s to many more.”</p>
<p>He lights the candle with a beaten old Zippo lighter and Castiel watches the flame with a smile on his face, comforted by the weight of Dean’s arm around his shoulders and the combined scents of the Winchester family’s acceptance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean has a three-step plan to make everything perfect for his and Cas’ mating. Of course, there’s room for improvement and change in every step, but he plans to aim for the stars.</p>
<p>Step one is the most basic, namely the occasion. The time and place, so to speak. Truth be told, Dean had thought this one would be the most difficult one, but it seems the universe is on Dean’s side for this. </p>
<p>Since their families have already approved, Dean and Cas spent the Christmas holidays talking about mating, establishing that they want it, and soon, and what it would mean for them. Cas had at first suggested that they wait until he graduates next year. Dean could see why but honestly, he would rather have it sooner than later and Cas had caved soon enough on that part, not really caring when as long as it was with Dean, as he put it. Sometimes the Alpha is so sweet Dean has to take a bite just to see if he isn’t made out of candy.</p>
<p>So even though Cas would be graduating in about six months and probably start working, maybe get his own place so he and Dean can have privacy as he put it, Dean doesn’t want to wait. The problem is just their current living arrangements because Dean wants total privacy for the act and though Charlie is perhaps the best and most understanding roommate she still has to come back to the room at some point. And Cas’ house is a no-go for obvious reasons.</p>
<p>So Dean had started concocting ideas to get dad and Sammy out of their house when the old Alpha saves him all on his own.</p>
<p>“Listen,” dad says when Dean is over for dinner the week after his birthday. It’s a bleak February day, the sky a slate grey, but dad’s making sloppy joes and Cas is on his way over so he can eat with them and study with Dean after. “Grandpa is getting hip surgery at the end of February. I’m thinking of going over there when he gets out of the hospital.”</p>
<p>Dad is of course talking about Grandpa Henry, dad’s father, who lives in Kansas City. Dean and Sam have family on their mother’s side too, but they all withdrew when she died, and Dean hasn’t seen them since he was five. Sammy was just a pup when it happened, so he doesn’t remember shit and Dean honestly thinks that’s for the best because who turns their backs on family like that? Dean’s better off without the Campbells, thank you very much.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a hoot,” he grins. He’s at the kitchen island in their kitchen, mixing up a bowl of salad to go with the sloppy joes because Sam is a health nut, seriously.</p>
<p>Dad makes a face. “It probably won’t be, dad’s an old crank ever since mom died, you know how he gets.”</p>
<p>“All Alpha-like?” Dean teases and grins down at the salad when dad huffs at him.</p>
<p>“<em>Anyway</em>, Sammy said he wanted to come too. It’s just gonna be over the weekend because hell knows I ain’t putting up with the old coot’s nagging for more than three days.”</p>
<p>“Or him with you, more likely,” Dean interjects, still grinning. The two Alphas love each other very much, Dean knows without a shadow of a doubt, but there’s too many similarities between the two for friction not to happen.</p>
<p>“We’ll be leaving Friday afternoon and be back late on Sunday.”</p>
<p>“Fun for you,” Dean mumbles distractedly as he pours some olive oil on the salad because a little lube is never wrong. “Why are you telling me the specifics?”</p>
<p>“Because either you’re coming with us, maybe bring Cas, or you’re house sitting.”</p>
<p>Dean’s head whips up and he has to force himself to remain cool. “House sitting,” he states but dad obviously misinterprets his tone and lack of scent as a question.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he leans against the counter. “I thought you could squat in here for the weekend, water the plants and the like. You could, I dunno, invite Cas, maybe some friends,” his scent explodes with apprehension at his own words. “But <em>no</em> parties.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to point your finger at me,” Dean laughs and bats dad’s accusatory finger away. “I’m not gonna have a party and destroy the whole neighborhood.”</p>
<p>“Good,” dad smiles and crosses his arms. “I mean, that is unless you’d want to co—”</p>
<p>“I ain’t coming with you to be your mediator,” Dean shakes his head with a smile when dad’s scent changes to disappointment. “I’ll take the house sitting and I’ll definitely invite Cas.”</p>
<p>Dad suddenly wrinkles his nose, as if smelling something repugnant. “Don’t do it on my bed, please.”</p>
<p>Dean barks out a short laugh. “Don’t worry, I still got my room in the basement, don’t I?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been meaning to make that into a recreation room, but yes, of course you do,” dad smiles fondly. “I don’t have the heart to do away with your boy room just yet. Maybe after you’ve moved in with Cas.”</p>
<p>Dean almost splutters at the mention of living together with Cas but manages to keep his cool. “See? So we’ll be doing the do well away from your bed.”</p>
<p>“And no canoodling on the couch either.”</p>
<p>“There you go with that finger again,” Dean laughs and swipes at dad, but the Alpha easily moves away this time. “Seriously though, we’ll behave.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” dad fake-sniffs. “I’ll have enough to deal with over that weekend without having to think about my house burning down.”</p>
<p>“From all the hot sex me and Cas will be having?”</p>
<p>“Um,” they both whip around at the sound of Cas clearing his throat. “Sam let me in.”</p>
<p>Dad’s scent spirals into embarrassment and he hides his face in his hands with a groan. Dean just skips over to his Alpha and kisses him smack dab on the lips.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, Alpha,” he purrs, feeling satisfaction curling in his stomach at Cas’ happy scent. Fuck yeah, Dean can’t <em>wait </em>to tell Cas about their new weekend plans. Too bad it’s almost a month away...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Step two of Dean’s plan is simpler in a way because it relies only on him, but more difficult in many ways because there’s no quick fix.</p>
<p>It involves him and the panties Jo and Charlie proclaimed looks <em>divine</em> on him. Of course, he hadn’t tried them on in the store but they’d pulled him into a dressing room, gotten him down to his undies and held up the panties in front of him. They’d done that with several different pairs but always came back to the cheekinis Jo had found on the web page so in the end that was what Dean had walked out of the store with. That and some lip gloss because the girls were <em>persuasive</em> to say the least. </p>
<p>Now, in the privacy of the bathroom in his dorm room, Dean twists and turns to see how the panties really truly fit him. It’s not… <em>bad</em>, not wholly. But he’s honestly starting to doubt Cas will like this. This kind of nervousness is unusual for him and he doesn’t like it. He’s always been a sexual creature, comfortable in his own skin and by the way his friends and family have always supported him. For him to doubt himself in this is scary to say the least and yet he can’t find it in himself to put away the panties. </p>
<p>Not when he remembers how Cas has reacted every time the idea was brought up. </p>
<p>Dean’s hand shakes a little as he tries to apply some lip gloss but it’s not as much from nerves as it is from simple inexperience. His hands feel big and clumsy as he holds the little brush and in the end he puts on too much, smacking his lips in dissatisfaction. Remembering Jo’s tip, he rips off some toilet paper and gently bites down on it with his lips. There, that’s better, less thick because he doesn’t actually want the lip gloss to show, just to accentuate his cupid bow lips, as the saleswoman had explained to him. </p>
<p>She had certainly seemed unfazed about a male Omega buying women’s accessories for himself and Dean had been calmed by that. Might, in fact, start to feel kind of beautiful like this. Looking into the mirror, his dick and balls look snug and pretty in the lace and his lips shine in the lamp light. </p>
<p>“Maybe,” he mumbles and leans over the sink to get closer to the mirror. “Maybe mascara wouldn’t be <em>that</em> stupid?”</p>
<p>He’ll save that for later, though. He’s already anxious enough to show Cas this much, though he has to admit that excitement is slowly taking over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third and final step in Dean’s Plan For The Ultimate Mating involves Cas, of course — or, more accurately, Cas’ inner Alpha — and Dean is nervous as all hell but also so hyped that he can barely contain himself.</p>
<p>“So, Cas,” he pushes down the Alpha so that Cas ends up sitting on Dean’s bed with his back against the wall as Dean comes to straddle his lap. Cas looks pleasantly surprised, but he also eyes the door and Dean gets that because Cas doesn’t know Charlie’s class doesn’t end for another hour. “I’ve been thinking.”</p>
<p>“About what?” Cas always smells so happy to see Dean, it’s intoxicating. </p>
<p>“About us,” Dean snuggles in closer, crotch against crotch and yeah, that’s the stuff. He grins when Cas puts his hands on Dean’s hips. “And about us mating. Because it’s happening, I can’t wait much more.”</p>
<p>Cas looks fond, his scent full of it. “Me neither.”</p>
<p>“Good. Because remember that we’re house sitting for dad while he and Sammy take care of Grandpa?”</p>
<p>“I remember,” Cas murmurs amusedly, his voice as pleasant to Dean as ever. “I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah me too,” Dean grins wickedly, eyes glinting. “Because we’ll be <em>all alone</em>, in a big house, in my old bedroom. Only <em>you</em> and <em>me</em>, Alpha. For <em>days</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Cas’ eyes widen almost comically. “O-oh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean purrs, rolling dirtily against Cas’ definitely interested body. “And listen, I have something I kinda wanna ask but it’s fine if you say no. It’s <em>not</em> a deal-breaker, just something I’ve been fantasizing about.”</p>
<p>“Tell me,” Cas sounds almost breathless already, hands brushing up Dean’s flanks and down over the swell of his ass. “Anything with you will be wonderful.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that,” Dean mumbles, thinking about those damn pink panties. Should he tell Cas he has a surprise for him? No, better not ruin it. “It’s about your inner Alpha. And ruts,” he breathes out the last word, aroused just talking about it.</p>
<p>“Ruts?” Cas blinks in confusion. “You want me to go into rut for the mating?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean moans and presses closer, hands around Cas’ neck to kiss the Alpha. </p>
<p>“So, are what we do—?”</p>
<p>“Don’t go there,” Dean growls lowly, brushing his lips against Cas’ when the Alpha’s scent turns subdued. “I fucking love what we do in bed, <em>don’t</em> take this as critique on that because you’re everything I want, okay? You give me the roughness of an Alpha and the submission of a Beta and you couldn’t be more perfect for me, <em>please</em> say you believe me.”</p>
<p>“I can’t not believe you when you smell like this,” Cas mumbles and it’s him who kisses Dean first now, thank God. “I trust you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s just a fantasy,” Dean smiles. “We don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“No I want to,” Cas looks thoughtful, his scent delicious when it mixes contemplation with arousal like this, as if he’s trying to solve a sexy riddle. “What I remember of the few ruts I had before going on repressants is that they were very… <em>frustrating</em> but also that there was a lot of pleasure. I wouldn’t mind sharing that with you, I imagine there would be a lot less frustration and a lot more pleasure.”</p>
<p>Dean’s so excited he can’t help but squirm in the Alpha’s lap, grinning like a fool. “I fucking love you, little Alpha.”</p>
<p>And he does, fucking hell he loves Cas’ hipster glasses, his unruly hair, the fact that he wore a bowtie to impress dad and that he actually uses his breast pockets to have pens in. He loves Cas’ scent and voice and mind, and he loves how the Alpha so willingly does anything he can to please Dean.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Cas mumbles, eyes and scent shy now and that’s just too endearing to Dean right now.</p>
<p>“But please talk to your physician first, maybe quitting your meds cold turkey isn’t such a good idea. It might be that you can’t have your first rut in what, ten years, on the same day that we have the house. And honestly, I’d rather have your mating bite, rut or not.”</p>
<p>“That’s true,” Cas nods. “And I’ll talk to him about possible side effects of repressing my rut for so long. I won’t do it if there’s even a slight chance that I could harm you.”</p>
<p>Dean’s absolutely 110 percent certain that Cas couldn’t ever harm Dean, ever. But if it calms the Alpha to talk to someone about this then he won’t stop him. Instead he just slides down even more, pressing Cas against the wall to get in his face and speak against his lips.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good plan, Alpha,” he grins when he feels Cas’ scent blow out with arousal. “But for now, I’d say we still have about 40 minutes until Charlie returns, what do you say we make the most of them?”</p>
<p>Cas’ eyes turn dark with the implications. “How do you want me?”</p>
<p><em>Fuck</em>, Dean loves his Alpha <em>so much</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to all of you who needed/wanted/expected the mating this week!<br/>It'll come next week with the final chapter because I decided I wanted to give them one hell of a send off (aka devoting a whole ass chapter to boning) and also because I suspect we'll need a little something after tonight's episode...<br/>Much love to you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whether you liked the Supernatural finale or not, I think it's safe to say we're all sad to see our show go, and all your feelings are valid 💖<br/>Thank FUCK for fanfics, am I right?<br/>I know it may be little solace in these raging times, but here's the conclusion to my latest ABO, I hope you will enjoy 💖</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The scent of Cas’ rut hits Dean as soon as he opens the front door and it’s glorious. </p><p>Dean had driven to the house already at noon on the Friday, his classes ending early anyway and because he wanted to talk to dad a little before they left for Grandpa Henry’s. So he had lunch with dad and walked through the house and garden, getting a lecture from dad about stuff that needed tending to and stuff that “were not to be messed with, <em>Dean</em>”. He had to assure the older Alpha three times that yes, it would only be him and Cas and no, there wouldn’t be any parties.</p><p>“Are you and Cas gonna…” Sam had looked shifty as he’d prepared to get in dad’s car. “You know, <em>do it</em>?”</p><p>“You can say sex, Sammy,” Dean had grinned, crossing his arms when his little brother’s embarrassed Alpha scent reached his sensitive nose. “It’s a beautiful thing.”</p><p>“I meant mate,” Sam had snapped and the two of them glanced up at the house. Dad had still been inside, getting the bags and probably something else he’d forgotten.</p><p>“That’s the plan, yeah,” Dean had mumbled, smiling to himself when Sam’s scent changed to happiness.</p><p>“Good for you.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, it is.”</p><p>That was two hours ago, and Dean has spent the time preparing his room and buying food to tide them over the weekend. Electrolyte drinks and protein bars for Cas to replenish with and regular food that Dean will cook to feed his rutting Alpha. He feels warm with cozy feelings just thinking about it. </p><p>Dean still can’t believe how lucky he is, having Cas, and how fucking lucky he is that the Alpha is not only willing to fulfill his rut fantasy but also that it’s doable. Basically, Cas’ doctor had told him that the moment he stops taking his repressants his rut will hit within the next 24 hours, without fail. Because he has been repressing it for so long his inner Alpha will welcome the chance to let off some steam and though the doctor had warned Cas that the rut might be more forceful than he remembers, he had also said that Cas shouldn’t be afraid of it, or of hurting Dean. </p><p>Dean’s giddy with excitement and it only skyrockets when he opens the door to smell Cas. The Alpha is sweaty, his face red as he leans on the door post, panting. It almost looks like he ran here and Dean is reminded of their first date when the Alpha ran from the bus stop so he wouldn’t be late, without knowing that Dean had been 30 minutes early for the same reason. </p><p>“Hey, Alpha,” he murmurs, reaching out to grab Cas by the lapel on his tan overcoat. </p><p>“Omega,” Cas rumbles and God, his <em>voice</em>. It’s clearly influenced by his oncoming rut and Dean loves the sound of it, his whole body feeling gooey just from the sound. “I need…”</p><p>“I know what you need,” he says in a purr, pulling Cas inside so he can shut the door and lock it securely. “And don’t worry, Alpha, I’ll take proper care of you.”</p><p>He takes Cas’ hand to lead him downstairs. It’s clammy and warm and Dean grins to himself as he imagines Cas’ hands all over his body as the Alpha growls in that voice against Dean’s ear. His inner Omega is trilling and squirming and he feels slick forming already, his dick perking up with every step down the stairs.</p><p>“D-Dean,” Cas almost bites the word out and Dean turns to him to push off the coat gently. “I should shower.”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Dean protests sweetly. “I want your sweat and grime and scent, want it all over me.”</p><p>A tremble goes through Cas’ body and the scent of his arousal grows thick in the room. “Omega…”</p><p>“I prepared the bed for you,” Dean says, interrupting Cas’ mild protests. He pulls Cas over to it to show him the blankets and mountain of pillows. A proper nest if there ever was one and Cas seems to respond favorably to it. </p><p>He walks up to it, a rumbling purr tumbling out of him and Dean grins to himself. He busies himself with removing his own shirt and socks before stepping up to the Alpha, hugging him from behind. Cas jerks and turns in the embrace, mouth hot as he claims Dean’s in a possessive kiss. It’s unlike any kiss Cas has given him so far and Dean treasures it all the more for it. </p><p>Because this isn’t only Cas that’s kissing him, it’s his inner Alpha too, and Dean yearns to taste them both.</p><p>“Dean, I can’t…”</p><p>Cas rubs his hard cock against Dean and fuck yeah, Dean gets it. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs, stealing a quick kiss before pulling away as much as he needs to start undressing Cas as well. He’s down to his jeans himself, excitement thrumming through him. “We can mate later; we have the whole weekend. Let’s take care of you first.”</p><p>Actually, Dean had kind of counted on that. He hasn’t put on the panties yet, wanting to save that experience for the actual mating and feeling pretty certain that Cas would need to be tended to first.</p><p>“But I thought…”</p><p>“Hey,” he cups Cas’ jaw, kissing him sweetly to calm down the Alpha. “I wanna mate with you so fucking bad it hurts but I wanna do this right, okay?” he smiles when Cas nods slowly. “You haven’t had a rut in forever, let me take care of you first so your head’ll clear a little. Besides,” he grins and starts unbuttoning Cas’ shirt again. “I have a surprise for you but I’m saving it for later.”</p><p>“A surprise?” Cas’ scent turns curious but he’s too deep into his rut already that the arousal doesn’t go away and Dean fucking loves the combination.</p><p>“Yeah,” he grins mischievously and pushes Cas until the Alpha sits down on the bed, jeans open and dick poking out. “Now, lemme suck you and then we’ll see where your rut’s at. And don’t worry about dirtying your clothes, I have stuff you can borrow, and a washing machine.”</p><p>Cas grunts when Dean unceremoniously bends in to suck over the wet cock head through Cas’ underwear. Fuck yeah, Dean’s so goddamn happy they both got properly tested before this because he honestly doesn’t think he would have lasted a moment longer without tasting his Alpha fully. Just imagining going through Cas’ rut <em>and</em> a mating while using condoms seems unthinkable now, especially since they’ve already exchanged unprotected blow-jobs.</p><p>Cas looks absolutely devastating as Dean slowly suckles him through his underwear. His hair, though none of them have touched it since he got here, looks somehow even more messy than usual. His glasses are askew on his nose, his eyes wide and pupils blown. His shirt hangs open as he leans back on the bed and Dean can’t help but run his hand up and down the Alpha’s chest and stomach. Cas isn’t muscular, but he’s lean and strong anyway and Dean loves how he can feel Cas’ muscles play under his smooth skin. </p><p>Flicking the Alpha’s nipples yield basically nothing except that Dean gets a thrill of his own when he does it but running his fingers along the Alpha’s ribs makes him arch his back with a moan. Could be that he’s ticklish but Dean doesn’t mind that when he feels Cas’ cock throb. </p><p>“Let’s get you out, huh?” he mumbles lovingly, more to the cock than Cas, and sits back on his heels to pull on the underwear. </p><p>“Could we get naked?”</p><p>Dean loves how Cas is still polite and asks while his voice makes it sound like he needs to demand. Yeah, Cas and his inner Alpha are definitely fighting for control and Dean shudders with arousal at the thought. </p><p>“Anything for you, little Alpha,” he purrs and gets to his feet so he can shuck off the rest of his clothes. </p><p>Cas gets a little tangled in his own pants, mostly because he can’t keep his eyes off Dean’s body and face, and it makes Dean smirks and preen a little.</p><p>“Like what you see?” he asks fake shyly and spins around, arching his back to show off his butt. Cas makes a choked off sound and fucking hell, Dean needs to present for his Alpha soon. Needs to have Cas’ fat knot inside him and the Alpha’s sharp teeth in his neck. “I like what I see too,” he says, breathless and kind of stupidly because what the hell kind of line is that? </p><p>Cas doesn’t seem to mind, though, he’s just growling happily and he rests back immediately when Dean pushes on his shoulder. Because of the pillow fort behind him, Cas ends up cushioned by it, half-leaning against the mountain and looking like a fucking king.</p><p>Dean’s inner Omega wants to roll over and present his tummy and Dean kind of wants it too when Cas looks at him with dark eyes, brushing a hand through Dean’s short hair. He still has his glasses and shirt on and it’s spread out under him like a pair of white wings. He looks fucking mouthwatering and Dean doesn’t waste another moment inching up the bed to get to Cas’ impressive cock.</p><p>It’s hard and swollen, his knot well on it’s way. The thick head is wet with precome and the vein on the underside is practically throbbing. Dean licks his lips, delight sweeping over him and no doubt permeating his scent. Cas’ cock jumps and he shifts his hips, he’s impatient, Dean can both see and smell it and it somehow heightens his own arousal.</p><p>He licks greedily from base to top, holding Cas’ cock by the shaft with one hand and massaging the Alpha’s balls with his other. Cas sighs out a growl and spreads his legs a little, something that makes Dean leak more slick because fucking hell, the Alpha just giving himself to Dean like this is fucking spectacular. He swirls his tongue around the head, lapping at the glands as he jacks the shaft, deftly avoiding the knot for now. Oh he wants it, wants Cas to go insane, but he likes to draw it out too. </p><p>So instead he takes as much of Cas’ cock as he can, deepthroats best he can and even chokes a little on it on purpose. It makes Cas’ body shudder and he groans deeply, leaking precome into Dean’s greedy mouth. The taste is something similar to Cas’ aroused scent but earthier, <em>muskier</em>, and Dean loves it. He sucks eagerly, bobs his head, and starts squeezing the knot every time he pulls up. </p><p>Cas is shifting restlessly, growling under his breath, and Dean can see the Alpha fighting his rut for control. Soon, he thinks, Cas’ mind will be fogged over and the Alpha will be unable not to fuck Dean hard. Maybe even hold him down by the neck? Fuck, Dean presses his thighs together as a wave of pleasure washes over him at the thought of Cas being so rough with him. </p><p>“Don’t hold back,” he murmurs as he licks his way down to the knot, unable to contain himself any longer. “Want you to go wild.”</p><p>“Dean,” Cas chokes out, head flung back as he grips Dean’s hair lightly. “Am I… am I enough—I’m—do I do it for you—?”</p><p>“Cas,” Dean pulls off with a pop, licking his lips as he looks up at the Alpha with lust blown eyes. “You’re more than enough.”</p><p>Cas whines, the sound far too submissive for an Alpha, especially in rut, and it makes Dean so hard he can barely breathe. His arousal shoots to the roof and he pulls himself up on his knees, putting one hand on his own dick to jack it slowly. </p><p>“Look at what you do to me, Alpha,” he rumbles, slick wetting his cheeks as he knee-walks up to Cas. “So hard and wet for you, you’re <em>everything</em> I want.”</p><p>Cas rests back against the pillow mound, head craned back to show off his neck and Dean shudders with pleasure as he looks down at his Alpha with hooded eyes. Yes, this is perfect for them, this is just what Dean wants. Sure, he loves the raw power of Alphas, but he loves Cas the most and he has no doubt in his mind that the Alpha will be enough to satisfy him. For one, he’s never been this aroused from simply giving a blow job before. Cas’ scent and whole <em>being</em> just does it for Dean.</p><p>He leans in and plucks Cas’ glasses gently off his nose only to put them on himself. He grins and blinks down at Cas, marveling at how bad the Alpha’s eyesight actually is. </p><p>“You’re gonna knot me now, Alpha,” he states, feeling wicked when Cas’ body kind of convulses under him. </p><p>He slides into position easily, one hand behind him to guide Cas’ cock even though it’s so hard he barely has to. He arches his back as he sits down, spreading himself on Cas’ cock and sighing contentedly as he feels it fill him up, press against his prostate. There’s really no better feeling in the world, he thinks with a grin.</p><p>And then Cas grabs Dean’s hips and slams up into him, knotting him in the next moment. Dean yelps at the suddenness of it and he grabs Cas’ shoulders hard so he won’t topple over. Cas has a snarl on his handsome face, teeth gritted, and his scent positively explodes with pleasure and something more primal. Something owning and feral. </p><p>It makes Dean moan as he rocks in the Alpha’s lap, Cas coming hard inside him as his knot locks them together. </p><p>“Fucking hell, Alpha,” he groans and unglues one hand from Cas’ shoulder so he can start jerking off his aching dick. </p><p>Cas is breathing heavily, growling slightly on the exhales and when Dean’s ass clenches around him he comes again, shouting wordlessly and throwing his head back, eyes squeezed shut. Dean marvels at the sight, trailing the fingers of one hand down the column of Cas’ neck.</p><p><em>“Here,”</em> he thinks as he presses his thumb against a spot on the side of the Alpha’s neck, close to the junction of his shoulder. <em>“This is mine.”</em></p><p>“Dean,” Cas groans then, body shaking as he comes again. “Dean.”</p><p>“Yeah, Cas,” Dean pants, hand a blur over his dick now. “You really needed to come, huh? You’re so fucking fine, Alpha. Gonna make me come all over you, you want that?”</p><p>Dean fucking hopes he does because he can’t stop his orgasm now, not when Cas is tucked inside him, pumping him full of his potent Alpha come. </p><p>“Yes,” Cas rasps, eyes thin slits as he looks up at Dean, mouth open as he breathes shakily. “Want it in my skin.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah, Alpha.”</p><p>Dean comes with a shudder, hole clenching hard around Cas’ sensitive knot. He watches with satisfaction how his come paints Cas’ chest and stomach and he rubs it in with his free hand, feeling triumphant at having this privilege. </p><p>Cas’ hands smooth down Dean’s thighs and up to his hips again, the Alpha’s own hips undulating as his cock jumps inside Dean. It almost feels like he’s gearing to go again and fuck yeah, rut sex is really something special.</p><p>“Welcome home, Alpha,” Dean mumbles lovingly and stretches out over Cas, kissing him softly. Cas rumbles something unintelligible and holds Dean close as he kisses him back.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The first half of day two of Cas’ rut is mostly a mess. Cas is truly a beast then, snarling and growling, manhandling Dean as he wants and fuck yeah, he really does press Dean down by his neck and ruts hard into him. Dean comes harder than he ever has and misses so many phone calls from dad that the old Alpha almost threatens to come home when Dean eventually answers. </p><p>This is truly the peak of the rut and though Dean loves every single moment he’s also aware that Cas isn’t, well, <em>aware</em>. He’s so out of it with his need to breed and knot that he can barely eat and between the waves of his arousal he sleeps. Basically he wakes up, fucks Dean ruthlessly, agrees to get fed a little while they wait for his knot to go down and then immediately conks out, only for the cycle to start over. Dean enjoys the fuck out of it but immediately understands that this isn’t the time for mating. And somehow, through his haze, Cas seems to understand this as well. Because while he is snapping his jaws something fierce, he never actually bites Dean.</p><p>On the evening of day two things slow down and Dean starts planning. Morning on day three will be perfect, he thinks. Cas is still very high on his rut but he’s already able to respond with words again, meaning that if Dean would put on his panties and present for Cas say, first thing in the morning, then yeah, he’s pretty sure the Alpha would be able to consent and do so pretty damn enthusiastically. </p><p>Okay, so maybe having Cas get off his repressants <em>and</em> plan to mate at the same weekend had been overreaching it a bit but Dean likes to think this whole endeavor has been a blast so far. And even if they don’t get to mating because Cas is still too tired then Dean will call this weekend a success anyway, simply because he got to spend it tied to his Alpha while feeding him food Dean cooked for him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Late morning on day three Dean’s down in his room in the basement while Cas is upstairs washing off in the bathroom. This is the moment, Dean thinks, this is when he’s going to give Cas his surprise and see where it leads. Hopefully to happy sex and maybe even mating but Dean is prepared for a slight rejection. </p><p>He’s gotten used to seeing himself in the panties now — is actually starting to think they fit him rather smashingly — but he’s still uncertain of what Cas will think. Sure, since Dean bought them, the topic has resurfaced a few times more, but only ever as dirty talk. And while dirty talk and fantasies are nice, they don’t always reflect a person’s true desires, so Dean is prepared for Cas to laugh at him. Or, at least, express some kind of negative reaction that will make Dean take the panties off. It’ll be fine even if that happens, he thinks. They’ll look back on this later and laugh in that case.</p><p>He leans closer to the mirror that is hung over a small table, trying to apply the lip gloss with care. This, he hasn’t practiced a lot simply because the lip gloss can run out, but he thinks he’s kind of good at it. At least it doesn’t smear outside his lips and he manages to not put on too much. He straightens and smacks his lips, the taste artificial but still making him grin.</p><p>He’s in one of his silk robes and the panties, nothing else, and he can’t decide whether to leave the robe open or close it in anticipation of the reveal. He decides unconsciously when he hears Cas start down the stairs, wrapping himself urgently enough for him to stop and chuckle at himself.</p><p>“Not fully confident yet, are we?” he mumbles to his reflection before turning to the stairs, leaning against the table. </p><p>“I’m starting to think the worst is over,” Cas says as he comes into the room, a tired smile on his face as he looks at Dean. “I can still feel it, but he’s calmed down.”</p><p>“He” of course being Cas’ inner Alpha, the <em>beast</em> that pushed down Dean yesterday and fucked him until he cried from overstimulation. His hole throbs just remembering. </p><p>“That’s nice.”</p><p>“I’d say so,” Cas walks over to the armchair where he’d put his glasses and some clothes before going to the shower. He’s only in his underwear now and Dean’s inner Omega is squirming with delight at the sight of him. Damn, he fills his boxer briefs well… “This weekend has been great.”</p><p>“And it’s not over yet,” Dean purrs, coming to stand beside Cas, stopping him when he reaches for his glasses. This makes the Alpha turn to him, his eyes wide and his scent immediately tainted with curiosity and arousal. “Remember I said I have a surprise for you?”</p><p>“Is that… lip gloss?”</p><p>“It is,” Dean puckers his lips and steps back so that Cas can get a good look. “Do you like it?”</p><p>Cas’ aroused scent wraps around Dean like a warm blanket. “Yes,” his voice is raspy already, this is going great!</p><p>“Well, that’s just an accessory, though,” he grins, and whips open his robe with a flourish, dropping it to let it pool around his feet. “<em>This</em> is for you, Alpha,” he puts his hands on his hips and juts them out, showing off with all the confidence he can muster.</p><p>The panties, while probably the only size that can fit him, wrap snugly around his butt and package. Though his dick and balls are small in comparison to Cas’, he barely fits in the panties and the bulge makes him look bigger than he is. The sheer material is smooth against his skin and the pink color makes the whole thing look almost more demure than sexy and somehow Dean feels all the more ravishing for it. </p><p>Cas’ jaw drops, literally drops open, as his eyes zero in on the panties, and his scent skyrockets. Surprise, pleasure, confusion, arousal, it all hits Dean like a brick wall and he grins even wider, inhaling greedily.</p><p>“I know,” he starts slowly, preening for Cas to see even as he speaks. “That maybe it’s just been pillow talk. Maybe it was more of a joke to you, and if you don’t like them, I’ll take them off and we’ll laugh about them later, no fuss.”</p><p>Cas makes a sound as if he wants to speak but has forgotten how. His pupils are blowing out, his teeth clacking as he bites the air, and his body shuddering. In his underwear, his cock is slowly thickening, a sight that makes Dean bold again.</p><p>“On the other hand,” he twirls around and arches out his butt for a second before waltzing over to the bed. “If you <em>do</em> like them, then I’d say we get to fucking,” he climbs on the bed, back to Cas, and sinks down to his chest, butt up as he presents for his Alpha. Looking over his shoulder he bites his lip, dick hardening as he watches Cas watch him. “What do you say, Alpha? Do you like them? Do you want to climb on me and fuck my tight little ass? Wanna bite m—”</p><p>He yelps when Cas all but crashes into him. He falls flat on the bed, but Cas is quickly up on his knees, strong hands pulling Dean up into a presenting position again. </p><p>“You did this for me?” he huffs on a growl, clearly almost gone already. Dean fucking loves this; lives for it.</p><p>“I did it for us, it’s not like I don’t enjoy this too,” he grins over his shoulder. “Me and the girls went to Victoria’s Secret to pick them out. I mean, I didn’t tell them everything of course, only that I wanted to do something special for you.”</p><p>Cas doesn’t seem fazed at all at the prospect of Jo and Charlie knowing about this. He’s reverently touching Dean’s butt, brushing his hand over the panties as if they’re made of glass.</p><p>“I love them.”</p><p>“Fucking awesome,” Dean mumbles, feeling his inner Omega triumph as arousal courses through him, possible embarrassment erased. “So whaddya say? Wanna make love to me in them? Wanna bite me?”</p><p>Cas hums and takes Dean’s arms, pulling the Omega up against him so that they’re chest to back. Dean turns his head over his shoulder so that they can kiss while Cas rubs his hard cock against Dean’s ass. The Alpha’s hands are warm and big as they roam Dean’s chest, down his stomach and to his crotch. He moans into the kiss when Cas cups him through the panties, the material already clinging to the head of his dick. </p><p>“You look beautiful,” Cas rumbles lovingly. Dean is already doing his best trying to push down the Alpha’s underwear. “I never thought I would be so lucky, or happy.”</p><p>“Shit, Cas,” Dean stops trying to get Cas’ cock out and instead turns a little more to the Alpha, enough that they can properly lock eyes. “Me too, okay?”</p><p>“Dean…”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah come on, little Alpha.”</p><p>Cas pushes down his underwear so that it bunches down by his knees and then simply holds Dean’s panties to the side, guiding his cock into Dean’s hole in one smooth thrust. </p><p>“Later,” he groans against Dean’s ear as he starts rocking into the Omega. “Later I want to make time to properly admire you in them.”</p><p>That makes Dean moan loudly and he reaches down to rub his dick over the panties. He loves the trapped feeling, enhanced as it is by Cas holding the panties to the side to get to Dean’s slick hole. Pleasure ripples through him, his hole clenching down on Cas, making the Alpha groan deeply. The sound of his voice sends sparks through Dean’s body and he hears himself whimper. His nipples perk up on their own and he takes one of Cas’ hands, placing it over the nipple. </p><p>Cas understands immediately and starts pinching the swollen bud lightly, rolling it between his fingers. It makes fresh pleasure shoot through Dean and he can smell his aroused scent mix with Cas’ in the room. Things are slower now than when Cas was in full rut, but still more intense than their usual sex and Dean feels heady from how it makes him feel.</p><p>It’s because this is it, he knows, this is the time they’re going to mate and he wants it so much that his eyes tear up.</p><p>“Cas,” he moans, pressing back into Cas’ rhythmic thrusting. “Alpha, I want you.”</p><p>Cas’ cock swells to become impossibly hard and he groans, nipping at Dean’s shoulder and neck as he thrusts harder into Dean. Faster and sharper, a slapping sound filling the room. His cock slides smoothly in and out of Dean’s hole, pressing against his prostate and making pleasure erupt behind Dean’s wet eyes. </p><p>“Omega,” Cas growls then, his voice rough from arousal. “Now.”</p><p>They’re rocking together, the panties dig in at all the right places, Dean’s dick staining them in the front. Dean’s legs are weak, too weak to bear his weight much longer and he shudders from arousal, his orgasm building like a living thing inside him, a cage animal ready to burst out.</p><p>“W-wait,” he stutters out, his body barely obeying him as he pats Cas’ arm to get his attention. “Wait, slow down.”</p><p>Cas sounds as if the mere act will kill him, but he does slow down, incrementally so but he gets there. </p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“I wanna see.”</p><p>Suddenly the urge to see Cas’ face properly is overwhelming. Dean’s inner Omega howls forlornly even though his Alpha still has his cock buried deep in Dean’s ass and they’re plastered together, Cas’ strong arms holding Dean up against him. </p><p>“I need to see you when-when…” fucking hell, he’s almost crying with the need and it’s such a strange feeling, to be <em>this</em> aroused and on edge and at the same time feeling so lost and abandoned.</p><p>“Omega,” Cas soothes and pulls out, swiftly pushing Dean down and flipping him over before deftly pulling off the panties and draping himself over Dean’s whole body. </p><p>Dean sighs with content, spreading his legs and pulling them up, making room for his Alpha as Cas settles in-between, thrusting home once more.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Dean chuckles even as they start rolling against each other again, quickly finding their rhythm. </p><p>“Mating,” Cas states as if he’s an expert and it makes Dean laugh even more. </p><p>He wraps his legs around Cas’ waist and grabs Cas’ hair with his hand, pulling the Alpha’s head to the side so that he can nose against <em>that</em> spot.</p><p>“You gonna knot me soon?” the pleasure and arousal is still there, raging, but Dean feels tranquil all of a sudden, his inner Omega at peace and almost drowsy with the knowledge that he’s going to claim Cas. “‘Cause I need to bite you now and you—fuck yeah—you should too.”</p><p>Cas growls, shuffling his face against Dean’s own neck, his thrusting becoming sharper and shallower, almost more of a grind and fuck yeah, that’s his knot alright, pushing at Dean’s swollen rim.</p><p>“You go,” he rumbles, lapping at Dean’s skin. “I’ll follow. Anywhere, Omega, I’ll follow you.”</p><p>The world whites out when Dean sinks his teeth into Cas’ skin, the feeling of binding himself to the Alpha nothing short of euphoric.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Castiel sighs as he puts down the box he’d been carrying. He straightens his back with a huff and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. Moving is <em>tough</em>. He sure is glad friends and family have helped out, even Michael managed to get his head out of his ass long enough to help carry some furniture, though only after Gabriel yelled at him.</p><p>It’d taken Castiel longer than he had wanted to get a job and an appropriate apartment that was a nice distance to KU campus but still within his price range <em>and </em>the right size but now that he’s finally here he couldn’t be happier. </p><p>Eight months might not be that long to most people — and certainly not to find a job or apartment — but it’s an <em>eternity</em> to not live with your mate, just saying.</p><p>He turns when he smells Dean approaching and he can’t help but smile when the Omega comes in carrying two boxes at once. His mate never ceases to surprise and amaze him and he can’t wait to find out more about him as they start their life together.</p><p>“Hey there, handsome,” Dean grins and puts down the boxes by the one Castiel had carried, only to straighten and pull Castiel into a kiss. Their lips slide lovingly against one another and Castiel can’t help but smile into it as he feels his inner Alpha purr with delight.</p><p>“Are those the last of it?” he asks when Dean pulls away with a smile of his own.</p><p>“Dad’s going back for one last sweep, but I think so. How about a traditional moving pizza to celebrate? I can call dad and have him pick some up on the way.”</p><p>Castiel feels full of happiness and contentment as he watches his mate flip through his phone for his dad’s number. His <em>mate</em>. <em>His</em>. Looking back at his life, Castiel thinks he was uncertain this time would ever come and yet now that it’s here he can still barely believe it. To think that all this is his now; an astonishing Omega for a mate, a place to live together and a job to provide for him and their future pups, it’s all Castiel’s ever wanted and more.</p><p>“I think that sounds wonderful.”</p><p>“Great!” Dean exclaims with a wide grin.</p><p>Castiel’s heart swells with affection. Yes, everything is simply <em>great</em>. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>And remember: you are brilliant and your opinion matters.</p><p>I'm gonna take a break and just post some one-shots because I just need to get my mind off things, but I'll be back with something a little longer soon. I'm thinking something about principal!Cas and studen!Dean? We'll see 😏</p><p>Until then!<br/>💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>